°kaiwata sakebiº
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Seth y Seto llegan a una nueva escuela, Seto tiene algo de interes asia un niño canino, a Seth se le queda viendo mucho cierto chico... Ahi Lemon el este capi!... CAP 6
1. Escuela nueva presa encontrada

KONNICHIWA!! .... un nuevo fic.  
  
Ya saben es YAOI (para variar en mi ¬¬) y lo mas seguro es que en algún lugar, algún lugar, remoto haya lemon nnU ya que siempre tiene que haber en mis fics ¬¬. Ah si, se me olvidaba este es un UA (universo alterno) y rara vez encontraran semejanza en la serie original (a no ser claro por el echo de los personajes) .  
  
Y claro también saben que yuugioh no es mío si lo fuera sabría algo de japonés (y no se ni escribir bien los nombres ..) y tendría mucho dinero. Pero no lo tengo uu así que como ven no es mío... aun que yo insisto seto y jouno están conmigo, en mi casa, acostados en la cama asiendo cosas --- .  
  
Se me olvidaba comentar que este es un fic dedicado a... RADFEL!!!... o así que espero lo disfrutes loca del mal.... ya sabes es de cariño ( huí si eso es querer, que será odiar? ¬¬)...  
  
Bueno ya es mucho parloteo...  
  
Así que al fic...  
  
--------------------------  
  
°kaiwata sakebi°  
  
1° Escuela nueva... presa encontrada....  
  
Lo raro de los hermanos Kaiba era el hecho de que a pesar de ser gemelos y ser ambos muy bien parecidos (que a mi opinión es poco decir -) era el hecho de que al parecer no eran como todos los gemelos que siempre querían hacerse distinguir mas que el otro, es mas se podría decir que tenían una relación muy "buena," claro esta, ante los ojos de los demás...  
  
El menor de ellos -por menos de minutos- es una persona algo fría, bueno en particular los dos son fríos, solo que el es un poco mas "alegre", menos sarcástico, entre los dos, es un poco mas atlético que el otro y mas sociable, algo arrogante y seco, todo un genio claro esta.  
  
El mayor siempre a sido algo así como mas amargado (recuerden que eso dice mi inu uu en el anime todo el tiempo) los dos disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, es lo que mas les gustaba, pero a el le gusta un poco mas que al otro, es mas sarcástico, mas seco y arrogante, al igual que el menor el es todo un genio.  
  
Su madre había muerto cuando ellos nacieron ya que el parto fue demasiado para ella, su padre a causa de eso se hizo un hombre frió y calculador, con un carácter muy fuerte... Siendo muy cruel con sus hijos... Hasta que tiempo después el murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico, dejándolos solos.  
  
Gracias al hecho de que era unos genio o CEOs mejor dicho, se han podido hacer cargo de ellos mismos sin necesidad de algún adulto a excepción de los directivos de la compañía que manejan, que como la ley dice -o obliga- por ser menores de edad necesitaban apoyo directivo... hasta que llegaran a ser unos adultos -ante la ley- y por lo tanto tenían uno que otro tutor o niñeras como ellos las llamaban-que manipulaban a su antojo al igual que a los directivos- esa compañía es la mas grande del país gracias a ellos.  
  
Así que a causa de un proyecto lanzado con gran excito abrieron unas nuevas oficinas en una ciudad llamada domino... Así que tuvieron que mudarse allí.  
  
.................................  
  
El primer día de clases es algo "especial" para todos, según eso se dice...  
  
Pero para ellos es un día común y corriente, viajar en limosina hasta la escuela y ver como todos se te quedan viendo... llegar a el salón donde un montón de "compañeros" empiezan a murmurar acerca de los alumnos nuevos en el salón, para ellos eso era de lo mas común del mundo...  
  
Entraron al salón cuando el maestro les dio la orden. Veían como todos se les quedaban viendo Mientras murmuraban quien sabe que cosas.  
  
-.jóvenes ellos son sus nuevos compañeros.-menciono el maestro dirigiéndose a los demás en el salo, dio una pequeña vuelta para dirigirse asía los nuevos alumnos -.por favor preséntense.- les dijo para luego sentarse en el asiento que le corresponde como maestro.  
  
-.Mi nombre es Seth Kaiba.  
  
-.Y el mío es Seto Kaiba.  
  
Ambos se presentaron lo mas frió que les fue posible -igual a su mirada- como siempre asían en las demás escuelas sin prestar atención.  
  
Después de eso se fueron a sentar a los últimos pupitres que estaban en las dos filas de atrás.  
  
Las clases fueron de lo mas aburridas, como casi siempre son todas, los hermanos kaiba no mostraban muchos ánimos de seguir ahí.  
  
Mientras seto leía un libro o simple y sencillamente se entretenía con un lápiz o con cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los maestro (este seto me salio medio distraído, no se por que me recuerda a jouno nnU), seth en cambio ponía atención a los maestros, en realidad asía que ponía atención y nunca dejaba su computadora en paz.  
  
.................  
  
El descanso fue algo diferente para todos los demás, menos para ellos... Las chicas y unos que otros chicos se acercaron al lugar donde estaban los gemelos, todos hablando y murmurando acerca de los nuevos, haciendo preguntas como -.de donde vienen?.--.vi que vinieron en limosina.-.claro, que no reconoces sus apellidos? son los grandes CEOs de kaiba corp.--.ah, claro, la gran empresa billonara, si ya se.- o como -.son muy lindos.- eso eran de parte de las chicas.  
  
Seth se paro sin contestar a las preguntas y sin prestarle atención a los comentarios, que ya era costumbre escuchar, Seto lo acompaño y salieron del salón... mientras unas miradas desde una ventana estaban fijas en ellos.  
  
-.Ya vieron, ahora no son los únicos gemelos aquí?.  
  
-.Si, son los gemelos kaiba.  
  
-.los que han salido en multi revistas.  
  
Dos de los chicos que estaban comentando acerca de los hermanos kaiba, ya sabían quienes eran, ya que su abuelo vendía algunos de los inventos creado por ellos y uno de ellos estaba algo interesado asía uno de los kaiba y ahora con esto ya estaba viendo una posibilidad.  
  
-.Ya tengo mi nueva victima.- murmuro el mas grande de los gemelos.  
  
-.no me digas que será uno de ellos?.- pregunto el rubio que los acompañaba.  
  
-.Atemu, siempre a estado interesado en Seth.-responde el pequeño gemelo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Mientras en el techo de la escuela...  
  
-.Otra escuela.  
  
-.Si solo que ahora si encontré a mi presa.  
  
-.Por fin la encontraste? y quien es?.  
  
-.Un rubio con rasgos caninos.  
  
-.Debo saber quien es, ya que mi hermanito.- asiendo énfasis en "hermanito"- .nunca había asimilado a algún candidato y que además tuviera rasgos canino... será divertido ver a el Neko cazando a un Inu. (XD)  
  
Seth siempre burlaba de esa forma a su "hermanito" desde pequeño le avían dicho así por una historia algo rara de la familia (en realidad era con una de las tantas niñeras que los cuidaba nnU cuando su padre todavía vivía), y siempre lo molestaba con eso.  
  
Sabia perfectamente que es lo que quería decir su hermano con eso de su "presa" el siempre buscaba en cada escuela a esa dichosa presa pero no la avía encontrado, hasta ahora, aun que no sabia que su hermanito tenia gustos por seres con algo de canino en su sangra (XD) claro tenia que averiguar a que se refería con "rasgos caninos".  
  
-.Creo que esta escuela ya no será tan aburrida como las otras.  
  
El timbre sonó y los hermanos bajaron a su salón.  
  
.................  
  
Una semana a pasado desde que los nuevos gemelos llegaron a la ciudad domino y para ese entonces seth se avía percatado de que cierto muchacho con cabello tricolor siempre se la pasaba viéndolo, y eso en verdad que lo intrigaba, pero claro todavía no savia la razón por la que era observado tan insistentemente.  
  
Y tampoco sabía que aquel muchacho ya tenía preparado un plan para su conquista... Un plan que si funcionaba bien, seria excepcional... El sabia que tener en sus brazos al arrogante Seth kaiba seria lo mas difícil que le pudiera haber ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero de que lo tendría, lo tendría, de eso se encargaría el.  
  
Y por otro lado a Seto todavía no le llegaba una idea de como atrapar a aquel chico rubio (y que esta bien bueno --) Jouno -por que invertido casi todo de el- todavía no se daba cuenta de las insistentes miradas de uno de los gemelos castaños, con eso seto se daba cuenta que era un despistado, asiendo su interés mas fuerte hacia el... lo seguro es que algo se le ocurriría después de todo EL era un genio y eso no seria ningún problema.  
  
-.Bien alumnos ahora que ya les he dicho como será su proyecto solo me queda decirles que será por grupos.- Dijo el profesor dando una de sus tantas clases que para los kaiba era de lo mas aburrida.  
  
Les había dado un proyecto algo diferente a los que habían tenido la última semana y mas por que este seria en grupos... el proyecto consistía en ir a los barrios más problemáticos en cuanto a delincuencia e investigar como eras el vandalismo desorganizado, claro esta sin meterse en problemas con ellos.  
  
Ahora solo les tocaba los grupos...  
  
-.Hirosi, sasade, yuuko, kojiro, masao y susuke estarán en el mismo equipo.- el profesor avía decidido que los grupos fueran de 6. Empezando a nombrar los miembros de tales grupos.  
  
Así siguió hasta que les toco llegar con los hermanos kaiba (es que como que pasar a toda la clase da flojera nnU).  
  
-.Los hermanos Kaiba, katsuya jounouchi, ryou bakura y los hermanos Mutou iran en el mismo equipo.- termino el profesor de dar los grupos.  
  
-."Perfecto esto será mas fácil para mi plan".- pensaba Atemu al saber que le tocaría estar en el mismo grupo con los hermanos Kaiba.  
  
-."Creo que gracias a este profesor tendré mas fácil a mi presa"- pensó seto mientras idealizaba un plan.  
  
- Ahora como saben les daré hasta dentro de 3 semanas para entregarme el pendiente puede ser como ustedes gusten hacerlo, pero que tenga informado concisa acerca del pandiyerismo.  
  
Continúo explicándoles el profesor.  
  
......................................................  
  
El grupo se puso de acuerdo para verse en casa de los mutou el sábado a las 10.AM, bueno en realidad los demás se pusieron de cuerdo y le informaron a seth y seto después, dándoles la dirección de la casa (claro ¬¬ lógico).  
  
Si dichos cazadores querían a su presa tenían que hacer un plan que les funcionara y bien...  
  
Ahora abra que esperar a ver que pasaba en dicha reunión....  
  
...........................  
  
El sábado avía llegado y los Kaiba se presentaron a la reunión.  
  
Llegando en un mercedes rojo -el chofer de su limosina tenía el día libre- manejado por Seth, seto no era mucho de manejar...  
  
-.Hola!! Bienvenidos, pasen.- saludo el amigable yuugi.  
  
-.Si gracias.- respondió seto el saludo entrando a la casa.  
  
Seth no podía dejar de pensar que uno de los otros gemelos estaría allí y gracias a eso podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, que gracias a sus insistentes miradas se habían formulado en su mente.  
  
Seto por fin tenia listo su plan ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la susodicha "presa" para empezar con el.  
  
-.Buenos días, aun no han llegado los demás integrantes del equipo yuugi?- Atemu iba bajando las escaleras mientras preguntaba.  
  
-.No, quieren algo de tomar?.- pregunto yuugi tomando la dirección de la cocina.  
  
Los kaiba aceptaron un café y se sentaron en el sillón esperando a que llegaran los demás integrantes -que eran jouno y ryou-.  
  
Atemu veía insistentemente a Seth, este solo esperaba el momento oportuno para aclarar ciertas cosas con el... Mientras que Seto estaba que se moría por dentro, por empezar su plan.  
  
Verdaderamente grandes cosas sucederían en esa reunión... Y solo es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
-----------------------  
  
N/A: Que onda?!?!.... un nuevo fic... y como dije aya arriba, este esta dedicado a la loca, que a sido alguien especial en todo este tiempo que llevo conociendo a fondo a yuugioh y en muchas otras cosas, ya saben la loca es Radfel nnU (creo que no me expreso bien ¬¬)...  
  
Bueno creo que la trama se entiende muy fácil desde el principio, no?... se sabe quienes son los hermanos, no?... quienes son los otros gemelos, no?... y quienes son las respectibas presas, no?.  
  
Hai, no creo que sea difícil nn  
  
Lo se... El proyecto uu... Er... bueno es que estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mejor amiga y me dijo que estaba ayudándole a su prima a hacer un informe acerca del vandalismo... Y pues ya saben de donde me llego la idea -- con eso mi historia inicial ya tomo otro rumbo... Pero no es muy diferente a la anterior nn...  
  
Por cierto iba a ponerles un padre a los niños pero como que no encontraba a quien, ni modos que pusiera a gosoguro (o como se escriba, para lo que me interesa nnU) o a pegasus... Neh, así esta bien, huérfanos los niños.  
  
Bueno espero les guste y cualquier, critica, contractiva o no es bien recibida...así que háganme el favor de dar click al botón morado de aya bajo total no creo que escribir sea tan difícil ¬¬ (mira quien lo dice la que se andaba quejando ¬¬).  
  
Así que por RA! dejen reviews...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
aome...  
  
"Si los amigos fueran flores yo te arrancaría" 


	2. Primer paso

**HOLAS!! n.n aquí el capi 2 notas aya abajo.**

**Ya saben Yuugi-oh! no es mío T.T si lo fuera jouno  y seto serian la pareja oficial de la serie y Anzu no existiría (SI!) pero como esa perra sigue en la serie y ni el estupido pingüino puede con ella (ya saben las cucarachas no mueren XD) pues no es mío así que no me demanden si ago mis sueños realidad en este fic.**

**Claro las advertencias de que es YAOI y esas cosas están el  primer capi así que no lo repetiré.**

**Y claro... FIC PARA RADFEL!! O LOCA DEL MAL SE QUE TE GUSTARA ATEMU ASI!!! XD... OK para los que no entiendan este es un fic dedicado a la loca mencionada aya arriba.**

**Ahora si como ya no tengo mas que decir aquí esta...**

**El fic...**

**-----------------------------**

**°kaiwata sakebi°**

**2° Primer Paso...**

Si antes creía que era una persona atractiva ahora que lo vio llegar se dio cuenta verdaderamente de que tenia que tenerlo, tenía que poseerlo, poseerlo en todas las formas posibles...

Es que verdaderamente se veía bien, es mas se podría decir que se caía de bueno y para que Seto Kaiba se expresara así era algo muy difícil.

Verlo hay recargado en la escalera enfrente suyo  es algo increíble para su vista... Verlo usar ese pantalón de mezclilla azul, esa camisa  blanca con  los  puño  (no se como se llaman, pero son la parte de las camisas que están duras y que cubren las muñecas u.u)  con cuatro botones del mismo color se podría decir que desafiaban a la gravedad ya que estaban dobladas asía arriba, un chaleco rojo, una corbata del mismo color y el cinturón y los guantes  de cuero negros con decorados. Todo eso lo asía ver realmente atractivo (que va, lo asía ver todo un cuero -) no cabe duda que ya no dudaría en que una persona que siempre anda todo desarreglado se podía  ver  tan  condenadamente  bien, tenia que apresurarse en su plan y rápido.

Mientras un Atemu no dejaba de ver a Seth en ningún momento, tan descaradamente que a este no se le hizo difícil notarlo (claro no es que Atemu quisiera ocultarlo ¬¬), ya no podía esperar para confrontarlo.

-.Bien ya que Katsuya y Ryou llegaron creo que podemos empezar.

-.Ok hermano. Por que no nos sentamos?.-Las ansias invadían a Atemu.

Se sentaron en el sillón Atemu enfrente de Seth así podía "verlo" (mas bien acosar con la mirada ¬.¬) mejor.

.....................

El tiempo pasó y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a los barrios más problemáticos de la ciudad como ya había dicho el profesor... Claro esta la video cámara y el medio de transporte fue aportación de los gemelos Kaiba,  a causa de eso tuvieron que regresar a la mansión para cambiar el mercedes por una camioneta azul oscuro. La cámara seria usada por Jouno Seth y Atemu, Seto y Ryou se encargarían de los apuntes y Yuugi seria el "conductor" y "entrevistador" del proyecto.

La cámara fue encendida por el rubio...

-.Hola!!, como pueden ver estamos en uno de los tantos barrios peligrosos de la ciudad, este se llama °sobakazu° un nombre algo dispar para un lugar como este.-Yuugi empezó a narrar con una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la calle con el nombre (o barrio, como sea que lo llamen n.nU). Y el "Gran" camarógrafo -según el- fue Katsuya jounouchi (como ya mencione aya arriba).

-.Que les parece si vamos  mas al fondo de la calle?.-Pregunto Ryou mientras terminaba de escribir siertas cosas.

-.Hai tienes razón.-Dijo Seth caminando asía el lugar mencionado, Seto detrás de el.

Caminaron adentrándose mas en el callejón, donde, como ya se sabe estaba lleno de graffiti, botellas tiradas por todos lados, unas que otras jeringas (ya saben para que se ocupan, no?) y por suerte no encontraron a ningún maleante... Quien sabe a lo mejor estaban dormidos, eso fue lo que dijo Jouno.

Hablando de el, Seto ya sabia que hacer o por lo menos lo básico lo sabia pero, como hacer que funcione sin ser obvio en el principio?... YA! como buen CEO se le ocurrió algo ya sabia que hacer ahora solo esperar el momento oportuno.

Seth veía como Atemu lo veía y juraba que si no fuera por que no se podía se lo hubiera comido con la mirada desde ase ya un buen rato (que bueno que no se puede n.nU uff, que alivio) y es que el mayor de los Mutou cuando tenia tiempo es decir cuando no lo veían filmaba a Seth ya que ahora a el de había cedido la cámara.

..................

Después de más de 2 horas de estar grabando e investigando mas afondo el tema, tomaron la decisión de ir a una cafetería a relajarse un poco.

-.Lamento las molestias que les estamos causando.-Dijo Ryou dirigiendo una mirada amable asía los CEOs.

-.No te preocupes.-Dijo algo seco -no mucho- dirigiéndose asía Ryou-.No es ninguna molestia, verdad Seth?.-Volteo a ver a su hermano.

-.Lo que tu dejas.-Contesto mas secamente que el CEO menor.

Se avían sentados en una mesa para 6 personas (obvio ¬¬).

-.Bien muchachos guapos, que van a querer?.-Pregunto la camarera.

-.Hola linda!!.-Saludo coquetamente el rubio-.A mi dame una hamburguesa y una malteada de vainilla, por favor.

-.A mi una malteada de chocolate.

-.Err... Yuugi el chocolate no es la mejor elección para ti, digo ya sabes que no es bueno para ti.-Atemu sabia por que decía eso, sabia las consecuencias de un Yuugi con chocolate la ultima vez se puso a bailar en todo su cuarto dando vueltas como loco y quitándose la ropa (stripers --)

-.No te preocupes que no es chocolate puro, tiene leche.-Le sonrió.

-.Esta bien pero yo no me ago responsable.-Respondió resignadamente-.Señorita a mi tráigame un te helado por favor.

-.Jugo de naranja y un café.-Dijo Seth sabiendo los gustos de su hermano.

-.Una malteada de fresa... por favor.-Finalizo Ryou

-.Ok chicos será lo mas rapido posible.

...................

Terminaron sus ordenes cada quien. Y claro fueron transportados por los Kaiba... Como a Yuugi se le paso la dosis de chocolate (ajaja XD) se le ocurrió irse de fiesta y como nadie quería ir -por que ya tenían cosas que hacer- (como acosar a alguien n.n) Ryou lo acompaño y fueron dejados en un Arcade, para ese entonces ya era de noche (si, les llevo mucho tiempo ponerse de acuerdo en casa de Yuugi y luego las horas perdidas en el barrio) y por lo tanto ese lugar estaría a reventar, Atemu le encargo a Ryou cuidar bien de Yuugi ya que el chocolate le hacía hacer cosas que luego a veces ni recordaba (o.o)... A Jouno le quedaba cerca su casa de la Arcade  se fue caminado, Seto se excuso con alguna tontería y lo siguió.

Mientras Atemu era llevado a casa por Seth en completo silencio hasta ahora.

-.Y dime.-Comenzó Seth, por muy raro que parezca-.Por que te me quedas viendo tanto?.-Pregunto estacionándose cerca de la casa de Atemu (en realidad a partir de la Arcade sus casa ya están cerca) se volteo  hacía El mayor de los Mutou.

Atemu no se espera una pregunta tan directa, si sabia que Seth lo iba a enfrentar por como el reaccionada pero no creyó que le aria esa pregunta.

......................

Jouno entro a su casa dejando la puerta entre cerrada, por error... Suerte que sus padres no estaban por que se avían ido de viaje y su hermana había ido a casa de una amiga por barios días dejándole la casa sola para el, así podría acostarse un rato y dormir.

Pero, sus planes fueron desechos cuando una figura alta y esbelta cruzo la puerta sin hacer ruido mientras el estaba cambiándose para ponerse un short largo azule y una playera sin mangas blanca transparente.

-.Niño rubio, si que eres lindo.- Seto lo asusto asiendo que volteara a verlo algo nervioso.

-.Err... que ases aquí?

-.No te agrada verme?.

-.No es eso... digo, como entraste?.-se reprendió mentalmente por andar dando explicaciones a alguien que ase poco  mas de una semana conocía.

-.Eres despistado cachorro, dejaste la puerta abierta.-Contesto acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-.Err... si, creo que se me olvido... Oye no me llames cachorro!!.-Su reacción ante el apelativo fue un poco tardía y Seto se acercaba más y más.

Jouno ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, la presencia del otro lo intimidaba.

-.Me gusta tu despistes.-Sonrió algo especial asiendo a Jouno no saber explicarlo ni  descifrarlo.

Empezó a retroceder... Esa mirada, la sonrisa y el acercamiento que el otro estaba propiciando lo ponían muy nerviosa, demasiado nervioso y no sabia por que.

Trago gruesamente, había llegado a la pared, ya no tenia a donde ir, gracias a la estupida pared que se interponía -por lo menos eso pensaba el-.

-.Por que tan nervioso?.-Maldito tono el que usaba, lo intimidaba.

-.N...No estoy nervioso.-El contraste entre el tono de su voz y sus palabras fue notorio.

Seto acerco su cuerpo al de Katsuya aprisionándolo mas, junto sus manos con las de el subiéndolas arriba de su cabeza, El castaño podía sentir su aliento revolverse con el suyo.

-.Hueles a vainilla.-Susurro en su oído.

-.Q... que es lo que tramas?.-Ahora  si se sentía estupido resulto ser que hasta tartamudeaba y en ni encuenta.

Ignoro olímpicamente su cuestión. Y beso su mejilla izquierda bajando poco a poco, rozando la esquina de sus labios hasta que llego a su cuello, lo beso, chupo y mordió sensual y lentamente. Recibiendo a cambio como respuesta suspiros que ahogaban gemidos suaves y pasivos. Subió otra vez siguiendo exactamente el mismo trayecto anterior, para llegar a su oído.

-.Me pregunto si tus labios saben igual.-Susurro sensualmente acariciando y besando su oído con cada palabra.

Sin previo aviso (como si lo fuera hacer ¬¬) lo beso, pero no era cualquier beso si no uno que desbordaba pasión y deseo al por mayor, deseo que no seria reprimido.

Katsuya se quedo asombrado, le avían robado un beso y lo peor es que al parecer -a pesar de que no le ha correspondido- le gusto... Empezó a sentir como sus labios reaccionaban al beso abriéndose poco a poco ante la lengua exigente de el CEO, su lengua empezó a jugar con la de el.

Empezó a sentir sus brazos con mayor libertad gracias a que Seto se las libero... Le rodeo el cuello.

Unas manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho luego  abdomen abajo para llegar en donde empieza el cierre del short. Algo  se estaba pasando de control...

........................

-.En verdad no sabes por que?.-Bien, hasta ahí iba bien respondiendo pregunta con pregunta.

-.Quiero que tu me lo dejas.-Ok, al parecer Seth era demasiado listo (será que es un CEO ¬¬).

-.Fácil... Por que me gustas.-Demasiado directo para su parecer, pero si Atemu quería ser directo el también podía.

Sus fracciones no cambiaron eso lo hicieron preguntarse cual era su reacción, en verdad tenia que trabajar mucho con el si quería llegan a tener al Gran Seth Kaiba.

-.Y bien, que piensas?

-.Que tu a mi no.-Auch, eso si fue directo y algo doloroso.

-.Lograre que así sea.-Abrió la puertezuela de la camioneta-.Ya lo veras, precioso Seth.-Le mando un beso con la mano guiñándole un ojo y salio del auto sin esperar alguna respuesta de el chico castaño cerrando la puerta y rápido entro a la casa.

Eso le estaba gustando al Kaiba mayor, no el hecho de que seria acosado durante un largo tiempo hasta que el otro se fastidiara de esperar a que le llegara a gustar, eso seria inútil ase mucho que había dejado de sentir esa clase de cosas. Si no el hecho de divertirse viendo como el otro se esforzaría en vano.

Encendió el auto y se fue en marcha hacía  la mansión, su hermano -por lo que el vio- llegaría mucho después y el lo esperaría en su casa.

--------------------

**N.A: Ok... que les pareció? como que quedo muy simple no? lo que pasa es que tenia que poner lo de el dicho proyecto u.u... Pero no puse gran cosa aunque abra un problema con unos pandilleros (ya hable de mas ¬¬).**

**Maldito Seto!! XD es un pervertido me violara a Jouno.**

**Seto: si es mi Jouno ¬¬**

**Aome: AAAHHH!!! De donde saliste? si se supone que estas asiendo el  otro fic...**

**Jouno: ya esta casi listo casi que decidimos venir a molestarte n.n**

**Aome: ¬¬ como sea en lo que iba;   A ver que pasara con Jouno y con Seto... Atemu fue demasiado directo, pero Seth fue igual que el y las palabras hieren saben? aunque yo dudo que Atemu lo tome enserio n.n... Lo de Seth y que ya no siente esa clase de sentimientos es algo que se descubrirá poco a poco en los siguientes capis.**

** Eso de Yuugi y el chocolate es por que a Rad. Se le ocurrió que Yuugi no podía comer chocolate por que se ponía como yo con el jarabe XD y como lo leí en un fic suyo pues se me ocurrió ponerlo XD espero les aya gustado... Y bueno ya es todo.**

**Y si algo me falta de comentar en el siguiente capi será por que ahora solo tengo tiempo de contestar reviws:**

**Radfel: AJAJAJAJA XD loca se que te gusto, y que lo amas, demo, gracias por decirlo… Me ase feliz saberlo ya que este es un fic hecho para ti. Así que gracias!!!!.**

**Kaiba shirou: Ya ves lo logre subir n.n y ya actualice pronto para que no andes de chillona ajajajaja XD y espero que este capi también te guste aunque creo que quedo algo simplón  o.o y si, tienes razón es algo difícil imaginarse a dos Setos en un mismo tiempo-espacio y ya vez no se desplomo la tierra por eso XD si tienes razón es difícil ver a Seth en un fic pero cuando sale es por algo chido. Y como ya te dije creo que esta vez no me tarde nada en actualizar n.n gracias por tu review me ase feliz.**

**Hik-Remi: YA ACTUALICE!! Y creo que no me tarde tanto O.o no te preocupes que yo amo igual el Yaoi-lemon  no por nada tengo barios en ff.net y lo mas seguro es que aquí también aya así que no te preocupes n.n y gracias por desearme suerte… **

**Águila fanel: Gracias por decir que mi historia esta interesante, espero que digas lo mismo acerca de este capitulo n.n. gracias por el review y como vez ya le seguí.**

**Bueno eso es todo y como Jouno y seto se fueron a dar una vuelta me despido antes de que regresen así  que.**

**Ja ne!.**

**Aome.**

**"Si los amigos fueran flores yo te arrancaría"**


	3. Sucesos

**Holas!!! n-n huí ahora si me apure...**

**Yuugi-oh! no es mío, lo se yo, lo saben ustedes y lo sabe todo el . pu... Er... Digo el mundo n.nU... Aunque moriría por tener solo a Setito --- y Jouno.**

**Yaoi, UA (universo alterno) y en algún lugar podría haber lemon, así que si no te gusta pues no leas n.n.**

**Fic PARA LA LOCA DE RADFEL!!! o LOCA DESQUISIADA DEL MAL ESPERO TE GUSTE LO DE SETH Y CON UNA C#1N6AD&  ACTUALIZA FICS!! ----.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.Diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

_Recuerdos_

**-------  --- cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**......... ---- cambio de escena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Listo y aclarado vayamos...**

**Al fic....**

-----------------------------

**°kaiwata sakebi°**

**3º Sucesos…**

Las manos traviesas viajaron por su cuerpo acariciando cada minúscula parte de el haciéndolo vibrar involuntariamente... Los besos ya no eran calmados -aunque nunca lo fueron del todo- ahora eran pasionales y hambrientos.

El rubio estaba impacientándose quería mas de esa boca, mucho mas que solo un beso.

El cierre del short se empezó a bajar dejando ver el bóxer. El beso seguía siendo apasionado y exigente... El chico castaño empezó a separarse y a jugar con su labio inferior poco a poco.

-.Si sabes a vainilla, cachorro.-Le susurro al momento de ponerse a jugar un vez mas con el lóbulo de la oreja del Rubio.

La boca del CEO se movía ágilmente en la oreja de Jouno, acariciando con su lengua cada parte que le era posible tocar y saborear... Sus manos seguían recorriéndolo pasiva pero al mismo tiempo posesivamente. Los juegos y caricias que emanaban de su boca también...

Se separo bruscamente de aquel cuerpo que empezó a desbordar calor...

-.Ahora... que comprobé tu sabor.-Empezó a hablar irónicamente mientras el chico canino seguía recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente-.Ya me puedo ir.

Dando un último beso ardiente al rubio salio de la casa calmadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-.P... Pero, que paso aquí?.- Katsuya se deslizo por la pared mientras veía salir a Seto.

Estaba muy desconcertado... que es exactamente lo que paso? Ahora si que no entendía nada. Como fue que entraron a su casa solo a besarlo y dejarlo hirviendo en deseo?... Por que lo llamo "cachorro"?.. Por que se dejo llevar?.

Lo avían dejado con ganas y el NUNCA se había quedado  así...

..............................

Estaba sentado en el asiento del escritorio del estudio (que mensada XD) enfrente de su lap top escribiendo acerca de uno de los tantos proyectos que tenían que hacer para la compañía.

Pero realmente no escribía gran cosa (o sea no escribía nada), no podía escribir... Esa persona coqueta y cínica le había hecho recordar cosas que -según el- ya estaban olvidadas o por lo menos no le dolían. Como el hecho de él por que ya no podía tener ese sentimiento que tanto quería aquella persona, por nadie.

-.Te extraño tanto.- Su voz que siempre se mostraba arrogante y autoritaria se volvió suave, tranquila con un dejo de clara tristeza...

Recordar le dolía, recordar cuando paso todo dolía... Es que todo había pasado tan rápido que el no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar... Demasiado rápido... Un día estaban ahí en la cama  cubiertos por una simple sabana... Y luego otro día recibió la llamada, que lo destrozo, una llamada donde le dijeron todo lo sucedido, la llamada que lo cambio...

------------

_"tuvo un accidente con el jet" "QUE?!?!" No podía creerlo, pero si ase tan solo un día estuvieron juntos. "si señor... y lamento decirle que..." La voz atrás del teléfono se escuchaba titubeante. El tono de esa voz le dio mala espina, algo no andaba bien... nada bien. "No sobrevivió." Esa voz ya no escucho ruido alguno de parte de su oyente..._

_--------------_

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, alzo una mano para atraparla entre sus dedos, humedeciéndolos... Se la seco bruscamente... Esos recuerdos dolían, un dolor que creyó ya no sentía, aunque ya no era como antes... Pero seguían doliendo...

-.Te sigo extrañando.- Dijo mientras que con la misma mano se tocaba los labios en una caricia suave.

-.Y ella a ti.-Esa voz entrometida lo desconcertó.

Se volvió a ver asía  la puerta que es de donde provenía el dueño de aquella voz.

-.Lo se.-Dijo mientras que su hermano se sentaba en uno de los sillones con los brazos extendidos a los costados.

-.Ya deja de ponerte trizte, si?.-Le pregunto mostrando una gran sonrisa (O.o).

-.Si.-Se paro de la silla y camino en dirección hacia el para sentarse enfrente cruzando las piernas-.Y como te fue con el Rubio?.

-.MUY bien.-Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-.Creo que ya lo tengo. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé... Y a ti con el mayor de los cabeza de púas? (ajajajaja XD).

Seth suspiro...

-.Dijo que le gusto.-Lo dijo tan fácil sin expresión alguna que si no fuera del hecho de que estaba hablando con su hermano hubiera visto una cara de sorpresa (pero claro es con Seto con quien habla ¬¬).

-.Tu que le dijiste?.-Pregunto curiosamente, aunque sus palabras tenían cierto toque de... Enojo.

-.Por que te oyes enojado?.-Ok, Seth se había dado cuenta del tona en como fueron empleadas sus palabras-.Mi hermanito esta celoso?.-Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-.Claro que no, no estoy enojado y mucho menos celoso.-Se paro acercándose poco a poco a su hermano mayor-.Por que tendría que estarlo? si yo se que mi hermano me quiere solo a mi (o.o).-Hizo un puchero  y se aventó a los brazos de Seth.

-.Que bueno que lo sabes.-Recibió a su "hermanito" con los brazos extendidos empezando  a acariciar el cabello castaño semejante a el  suyo.

-.Y ahora dime que le dijiste.-Dijo acurrucándose mejor en los brazos de Seth.

-.Que yo no.-Dijo secamente mientras sentía como su hermano pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

-.Eres muy insensible.

..................

Un día más de escuela havia llegado, era temprano los chicos apenas y se veían llegar esparciéndose  por todo el plantel,  en uno de los salones el rubio ya estaba sentado en su lugar viendo hacia la ventana con una mano recargada en la mesa y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza.

No había nadie en el salón... Era evidente que no havia dormido nada por loo temprano que era.

Pero como dormir si apenas ase dos días un chico entro a su casa le robo varios besos y caricias dejándolo con ganas de mas?... de mucho mas.

Tiempo después, la escuela se fue llenando...

En el salón entraron los Kaiba, el rubio volteo rápidamente para ver a uno de ellos. A cambio recibió una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona. Se sonrojo de tan solo acordarse lo que había pasado el sábado... Como pudo dejarse llevar? (la calentura? ¬¬).

-.En verdad le hiciste algo grave ya que la mirada que te lanza bien podría matar.-Se burlo Seth.

-.Hai, amo eso, su mirada es increíblemente atrayente... ya lo quiero tener entre mis brazos.-Su voz se escucho impaciente.

Los Mutou entraron...

Yuugi se dirigió a su asiento con cara de pocos amigos, el chocolate le avía causado una gran resaca, juro nunca volver a comerlo, aunque eso había dicho la ultima vez (pobre Yuugilin XD).

Atemu se dirigió al asiento donde estaba uno de los chicos castaños sentado. Apoyo sus manos en el asiento de Seth quien su expresión nunca cambio... Se acerco a su oído seductoramente (Atemu tratando de ser seductor ajajajajaja XD).

-.Hola mi hermoso Seth.-Susurro, se separo un poco para poder mirarlo mostrando una gran sonrisa coqueta-.Te vez mas hermoso que el sábado.

Seth seguía con su mirada fría y penetrante nunca mostró algún gesto que indicara lo que pensaba...

Entonces Atemu se separo completamente, lanzándole un beso al CEO y se fue a su lugar a sentarse.

-.Este si que es cínico.-Dijo Seto entre dientes ocultando su risa burlona y cínica, estando sentado a un lado de su hermano.

-.Si, pero es tan divertido verlo esforzarse por nada.

Los demás alumnos llegaron y las clases comenzaron.

......................

Las clases fueron de lo mas normales posibles, excepto por un Inu que no dejaba de andar mas distraído de lo que era comúnmente y solo se la pasaba viendo hacia la ventana a la nada o volteaba a ver a uno de los Kaiba...

El descanso llego, como siempre los Kaiba fueron al techo a tomar su refrigerio, ese había sido su lugar favorito desde que había llegado a la nueva escuela, mientras los demás chicos del grupo del proyecto fueron a la cafetería.

-.Katsuya, que tienes? andas muy distraído.-Pregunto algo preocupado Ryou.

-.Eh?... No, nada me pasa.-Dijo sonriendo tonta y nerviosamente.

-.Seguro Jouno?.-Pregunto un desconcertado Atemu ante su actitud tan diferente.

-.Si no se preocupen...

No les podía contar lo sucedido, no podía decirles así como así lo que pasa ese sábado... Que una persona entrara a su casa solo a robarle besos y caricias, dejándolo con dudas y con ganas de más, no era algo tan fácil de entender...

Aunque debería admitir que esa experiencia fue la mas excitante que pudo tener en mucho tiempo (que va, de seguro fue en todo su vida n.n nadie se resiste ante seto Kaiba -), claro no es que no haya tenido experiencias de ese tipo, recién acababa de terminar una relación en la que la chica era algo zorra (quien será? ¬¬) con una manía de tener a toda ciudad domino en su cama, una relación que no había durado mucho, aunque si le tomo cariño a la chica (como se lo tiene a un perro XD).

-.Yuugi seguro que estas bien?.-Pregunto por cuarta vez Atemu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-.Si, es solo que tienes que recordarme no comer, tomas y todo lo demás que contenga chocolate en lo que resta de mi vida.-Alzando el rostro que tenia apoyado en la mesa para mostrar una sonrisa algo cansada.

-.Pero es que yo te lo dije.-Le reclamo.

-.Hai, lo se.-Apoyo su cabeza una vez mas en la mesa.

-.Atemu no te preocupes demasiado por el, que ya esta teniendo su castigo por atragantarse con el chocolate.-Dijo Jounouchi mostrando una sonrisa divertida y burlona a su amigo mientras venia de reojo a Yuugi en la mesa casi llorando del dolor de cabeza.

-.Katsuya tiene razón.-Se unió Ryou aguantándose la risa por la escena que hacia su amigo el mas pequeño de los chico tricolor.

........................

Las clases siguieron como siempre, pero por alguna razón todo estuvieron tranquilos; Seth ya no recibía miraditas coquetas y "seductoras" de parte de Atemu, Katsuya ya no evitaba mirar a Seto volteándolo a ver de repente mostrando una gran sonrisa, Ryou se estaba durmiendo en todas las clases siendo despertado a veces por Atemu o Katsuya y Yuugi ya no tenia cara de pocos amigos ahora andaba con una cara de felicidad que daba miedo.

Uno de los profesores en turno, que de hecho era el que les había dejado el trabajo en equipo regaño a Ryou por dormir a mitad de su clase aprovechando eso para acordarles acerca del trabajo.

Así que el grupo se reunió a en una hora libre que tenían aprovechando que era la ultima clase.

Dialogaron por poco tiempo quedando de acuerdo en que la próxima reunión seria en casa de Katsuya, a causa de que el tenia todo el equipo para la edición del video tape, era una  suerte que su papa trabajara n una televisora local.

Atemu se encontraba algo nervioso si uno lo veía de cerca, aunque con una clara sonrisa en sus fracciones... Al igual que Seto que se veía una sonrisa disimulada. Era seguro que algo se traían entre manos... O por lo menos eso pensó Ryou quien  ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-.Necesitaran la dirección de Jounouchi-kun.-Dijo Yuugi dirigiéndose a los hermanos Kaiba con una sonrisa en su rostro que daba nervios.

-.No te preocupes.-Contesto Seth.-Mi hermano tiene la dirección, verdad?.-Volteo ante este con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que claramente denotaba diversión y burla.

-.Si.-Contesto Seto igual de burlón que su hermano.

Al chico rubio se le tiñeron ligeramente las mejillas de rojo, recordando la razón de que el castaño menor supiera su dirección.

Ya decidido todo se fueron a sus respectivas casas para verse mas tarde en la casa acordada.

....................

Estaba intranquilo... Ya había arreglado el lugar de 3 formas posible pero aun no le agradaba como se veía. Tal vez no era la casa  si  no el hecho de que lo tendría en ella otra vez y según le dijo después de que todos se fueran a sus casas y solo quedara el en el salón _"esta vez serás mío... mejor" _tendría que estar muy atento ya que si no se cuidaba terminaría... Violado y no quería eso... Aun.

-.Maldita sea, no me hubiera quedado después de que todos ya se habían ido.-Se reprendió.

El timbre de la puerta lo descoloco sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y dándole a entender que sus visitantes ya habían llegado.

Salio de su cuarto para abrir la puerta no sin antes verse en el espejo.

Para su sorpresa o desgracia los primeros en llegar fueron los Kaiba, ahora si estaba nervioso...

-.Yuugi y los otros no han llegado aun, pasen y tomen asiento.-Dijo lo mas fresco que pudo.

-.Gracias.

Seth entro primero seguido por Seto...

-.Sabes cachorro... Me fue mas fácil dar con tu casa ahora, que la primera vez, de seguro fue por que era de noche.-Dijo mientras pasaba con las manos en las bolsas de el pantalón.

No dijo nada. Para que pelear por le apelativo?... Mejor camino rumbo a la cocina para ofrecerles un refresco.

En la sala estaban los dos, uno sentado en uno de los sillones y el otro parado admirando el lugar.

-.Creí que ya conocías este lugar perfectamente.-Menciono Seth.

-.No tuve tiempo de verlo bien la última vez.-Dijo posando su mirada en donde había desaparecido un rubio lindo.-Ahora vengo.-Camino hacia la cocina.

.......................__

Yuugi, Ryou y Atemu iban a toda velocidad en el automóvil, que  el último mencionado manejaba, un convertible gris que su abuelo les había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Los que iban en el asiento de atrás se preguntaban, por que el conductor tenia que ir a esa velocidad?, si es cierto que llegarían tarde, pero era  demasiada la velocidad empleada, Atemu tenia demasiada prisa por llegar a la casa de su amigo, fácil eran unos 120 K.H...

Yuugi ya se estaba mareando, la resaca, el haber probado mas chocolate por error en la escuela (aja, por error ¬¬) y el haber comido hace menos de una hora estaban asiendo efecto en su estomago, todo eso junto a la manera de manejar de su hermano y la velocidad, seria un gran desastre todo eso. Y al parecer Ryou seria el que tendría que aguantar todo eso.

-.Llegamos.-Escucharon decir de Atemu antes de que este estacionara el auto y se bajara.

Ryou suspiro aliviado... Su ropa estaría intacta y el no recibiría un regaño de sierta persona. Suspiro una vez mas y bajo del coche siguiendo a Yuugi.

...........................

Estaba en la cocina buscando unos vasos para el refresco, cuando sintió que unos brazos lo abrasaban por la espalda, aprisionando sus brazos entre el abraso.

-.Sigues oliendo a vainilla cachorro.-Le susurraron un su oído antes de sentir una lengua trazarlo... Se le erizo la piel.

-."Maldita sea, me descuide".-Pensó al sentir ese acto-.Suéltame quieres.-Forcejeo un poco-.No me gustan tus jueguitos.-Por mas que lo intentaba le era imposible liberarse del agarre del mas alto.

-.Eso no fue lo que dijiste la noche del sábado.-Hizo mas fuerte el abrazo, mordiéndole la oreja con suma lentitud.

-.Esa noche no me diste tiempo de nada.-Dijo tratando de no sentir la caricia del CEO.-Ahora suéltame.-Le era inútil, sus brazos eran muy fuertes y la caricia le estaba produciendo sensaciones placenteras.

Sus brazos se aflojaron un poco, ya que el otro  empezó a relajarse y no oponer resistencia, sus manos se deslizaron por enzima de su playera, su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello para deslizar su lengua por el, suave y tranquilamente.

-.Esto estorba.-Dijo en su cuello asiendo al rubio saborear su aliento. Sus manos se movieron para deslizarse por debajo del "estorbo" de playera, acariciando por primera ves la suave piel del chico en sus brazos.

Suspiro, el rocé de las yemas de sus dedos en su piel lo estaba excitando demasiado, empezando a notarse en su pantalón... Las manos viajaron hacia arriba, llegando por fin a los tan anhelados y preciados pezones... Los apretó entre sus dedos, mientras el otro hacia su cabeza para atrás apoyándose en su hombro y acercando mas sus cuerpos dejando casi nada de espacio entre ellos. Su lengua seguía jugando en su cuello, su boca se abrió un poco mas para poder dejar una marca en el, una marca que al rubio le fue un poco dolorosa y demasiado placentera... Ahora si ya no iba a resistirse mas, ya no podía aserlo.

El timbre sonó provocando al cachorro empujar al CEO.

-.Lastima.-Dijo mientras se lamía los labios y posaba su mirada en medio del  pantalón de aquel chico.

Arreglo su playera, hizo algo al pantalón para no dejar ver la evidencia de lo que había pasado y salio rumbo a la sala, dejándolo ahí parado solo con unas ganas de poderlo tener mas veces entre sus brazos... Al parecer le estaba empezando a interesar más de lo que creyó.

..................

Estaba ansioso, gracias a su hermano menor se les hizo tarde y el ya quería ver su hermoso rostro y sus ojos azules frió... Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

La puerta se abrió y para su agrado quien la abrió fue, al que le quería robar caricias y besos.

-.Pasen.-Su voz fría y autoritaria lo hizo poner los pies en la tierra. Los otros dos entraron sin decir nada, el se quedo parado en la puerta viendo a su hermoso CEO-.Que no vas a entrar?.-Dijo Seth al verlo ahí parado sin moverse o hablar, viéndolo a él.

-.Si, claro.-Entro cruzándolo y antes de dejarlo atrás-.Lindo Seth, hoy serás mío.-Entro por completo en la casa dejándolo atrás.

......................

Salio de la cocina con los cabellos mas alborotados de lo normal, encontrándose a los 3 chicos faltantes, dos sentados en los sillones y el otro hablando algo con el hermano de quien estaba en la cocina.

Bajo la cabeza para poder ver su ropa... No se veía desarreglada y su pantalón no daba indicios de nada... Suspiro y camino asía sus amigos.

Seto salio de la cocina minutos después, recargándose en la entrada de esta, su hermano volteo a verlo formándose una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-.Hola amigos!!.-Saludo el rubio-.Por que traen esa cara? Ryou, Yuugi.

...................

La reunión empezó y Katsuya fue el que edito el video tape mientras lo otros veían lo demás, que eran los apuntes...

La noche llego y por alguna extraña razón para los demás Katsuya le pidió a Seto que se quedara, según el para que le ayudara con lo del video (aja... y yo no tomo jarabe XD)... A causa de eso Seth tuvo que dejar el auto a su hermano y Atemu muy lindo se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa...

Primero dejo a Yuugi y Ryou ya que ellos Vivian muy cerca de hay luego manejo así casa de el castaño.

-.Llegamos mi Seth.-Dijo al estacionar el auto en la entrada de la mansión.

-.No me digas "Mi Seth".-Le dijo con una mirada fría, y luego algo curvo sus labios, acababa de pensar algo-.Pasa.-Le ordeno, al parecer esta noche no estaría tan solo como creyó.

Atemu mostró una enorme sonrisa, se bajo del auto y bajo...

-."Hay mi Seth ni creas que soy tonto".-Pensó mientras entraba a la casa.

Los sirvientes los recibieron, a los que Seth no les presto la más mínima atención y en cambio Atemu los saludo con una sonrisa... Seth subió a su habitación guiando al chico tricolor hacia ella... Entraron.

-.Siéntate.-Le ordeno.

-.A mi no me puedes estar ordenando como a los de haya abajo.-Reclamo-.Mejor dime para que es que me quieres y en tu cuarto.

-.Que no lo sabes?.-Le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el ya que antes se había encaminado a uno de los sillones... Su mirada era intensa y en cierta manera despedía algo que el más chico sabio que era, le gustaba eso.

-.No, no se.-Mintió... Quería ser el al que asecharan, seria divertido velo hacer todo el trabajo-.Dime... que es lo que quieres, yo lo are.-Su lengua humedeció sus labios.

El otro se estaba extasiando al verlo así, era excitante... Demasiado.

Lo aprisiono contra la puerta pegando su cuerpo al suyo... Respiro su aliento, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba el sabor de este. Pero quería mas que solo saborear el aliento sin tener contacto con el.

Sus labios se unieron y de inmediato sus brazos se posaron en su cuello... Tubo que ponerse de puntillas ya que el castaño era mucho mas alto que el, pero no le molesto... Su aliento era exquisito tal y como el creyó que seria, paso su lengua por sus labios y sin pedir permiso entro a la boca de el CEO... Jugar entre beso y beso con sus lenguas era embriagarte, delicioso y se podría decir que hasta doloroso.

Se separaron... Pero Atemu no soltó el cuello del otro.

-.Así que era esto?.-Pregunto mientras sus dedos jugaban con el cabello.

-......-No dijo nada, solo lo volvió a besar desesperadamente, desbordando pasión en sus labios.

Se separaron de la puerta, en un rápido movimiento el CEO puso el seguro de esta. Lo encamino hacia la cama...

Se posesionó encima del hermoso cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo...

Sus manos ya no estaban quietas ahora estaban trazando la espalda del Mutou... Por alguna razón que no entendía ese cuerpo y los besos lo estaban volviendo loco, lo hacían querer mas, mucho mas.

.................

-.Así que te gusta mi olor?.-Pregunto asiendo que pareciera mas bien afirmación-.Pues probaras mas de el.-Dijo antes de jalarlo hacia el y besarlo.

Caminaron entre besos al cuarto... Cuando llegaron sus ropas ya no los cubría.

-.No me gusta tu olor.-Dijo mientras sus labios estaban en el cuello de el otro-.Me gustas tu.-Lo mordió, provocando que Jouno se hiciera para atrás apoyándose en la pared.

Manos viajaron por su espalda, mientras sentía los labios en su cuello...

.................

-.Ryou apurare que ya va a empezar!!.-Se escucho un grito desde el cuarto.

-.Si ya se.-Entro, sentándose en la cama junto a el.

-.Y dime, que tal el trabajo?.-Pregunto acariciando el cabello del albino.

-.Bien... Aunque creo que mis amigos no van a dormir hoy.-Respondió dejándose acariciar y sonriendo al  recordar algunos hechos del día.

-.Por que lo dices?.-Acostó al niño albino en su regazo.

-.Por algunas cosas que pasaron...

...................

Las ropas ya no estaban, las respiraciones eran agitadas, los besos eran feroses y necesitados...

Sentirlo encima suyo desnudo y besando su pecho lo asía sonreír era lo que siempre había soñado, aunque no exactamente como el quiso, pero... Por ahora solo se dejaría llevar.

Una diversión por una noche  no le vendría mal, si su hermanito la tenía. Por que el no?. Aunque debería admitir que esos besos eran deliciosos y que tenerlo a el debajo suyo lo era mas.

Tal vez una noche seria  poco tiempo.

**--------------------**

**N.A: Huy!!! Ahora si que lo deje bueno XD... Ahora resulta que no era el gato si no el perro XDD... Alguien se imagina quien es el que esta con Ryou?... Ahora resulta que Seth quiere diversión por una noche ¬¬ pero, y que ara Atemu?.**

**Ajajajajajajajajajajaja XD esto se esta poniendo interesante, ahora si me divierto... Una pregunta... Donde esta Yuugi? O.o XDD Luego lo verán. OK, OK este capi me salio bien raro pero me encanto donde se quedo por que adivinen que es lo que sigue en el SIG capi XDD Hay no, no, no ahora si que será divertido hacer el que sigue.**

**Se dieron cuenta que este me salio mas largo? O.o yo ya andaba creyendo que siempre serian de 6 hojas u.u pero que suerte que no n.n, creo que le que sigue será igual, pero eso luego lo checo.**

**Ahora, como que se me ocurrió algo o.o y pues lo pondré en marcha; Necesito mínimo 6 review o si no, no actualizo y miren que la idea del siguiente capi ya la tengo y en cuanto termine esto are lo que sigue, aparte del hecho de que esta historia es mas fácil por que la idea de como terminara y todo eso ya la tengo bien planteada en mi cabeza (solo falta que se me olvide ¬¬) así que espero sus reviews, recuerden que son 6 n.n.**

**Seto: eres una chantajista ¬¬ como si alguien te fuera a mandar review.**

**Aome: eres un grosero ¬¬ y mejor largarte que no has terminado el último capitulo del otro fic...**

**Seto: si, yo también te quiero ¬¬**

**Jouno: seto n.nU mejor clámate.**

**Aome: OK, mandemos a volar a este par y mejor vayamos a los reviws...**

**HIK-REMI: Si actualice!! Pero como que no me pude esperar a el otro review ¬¬ no se, no soy de esperar, pero como quiera gracias por tu review... solo espero y no me mates por como deje este XDD por que como que muchas lo querrán hacer XD... **

**FORFIRITH-GREENLEAF: Que significa tu nick, eh? o.O. Que bueno que te parece genial mi fic por que al principio creí que como que no estaba quedando bien u.u no se, se me hizo una idea así... Sip a mi también me gusta la pareja de mi Inu y Neko.**

**Seto: nosotros no te pertenecemos ¬¬**

**Aome: eres un metiche ¬¬ en fin... amiga tienes razón es una pareja hermoso -- en particular es mi pareja favorita de yuugiou... y como vez ya actualice, aunque creo que te deje mas picada ¬¬ es que como que lo largo del capi me dio cosa así que lo deje hasta hay, pero no te preocupes que ya le seguiré que lo si no me apuro Radfel me va a partir mi cara XDD así que mejor le sigo y rápido... Me encanta que pienses que esta muy bien mi fic me subes el ego XDD... Gracias por el review...**

**K-RO: Como que ya van muchas que me dicen lo mismo de Seto y Seth, pero no entiendo por que ya que para mi Seth es como el Yami de Seto n.n a de ser por leer tantos fics de Yuugi y Yami XDD... QUE BIEN QUE TU TAMBIEN ODIES A LA PERRA!!!! Aunque no pienso lo mismo de la Mai, digo no me gusta mucho para el Inu.**

**Seto: Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. ¬¬**

**Jouno: a mi me cae bien Mai n.n**

**Aome: A ti todos te caen bien n.n en donde iba... No me cae mal pero admito que es una Zorra XDD y resbalosa... Eso de Yuugi es cosa de Rad, como que fue algo que quedo bien para el, aunque mira la pobre resaca que le dio XDD... Anda con que tú también te pasa eso con la coca, a rad igual... Como que cambare me jarabe por coca-cola ¬¬... Y perdón pero no es TU CEO es MI CEO n.nU.**

**Seto: sueña.**

**Aome: cállate!! .... bueno como que si me pase en dejarlos en medio ejercicio, pero como que ahora tu también me querrás matar por dejar a las dos parejas así XDDD, ahora si que tendré que cuidarme XDDD... y no te preocupes que yo soy bien Hentai n.nU no por nada me encanta hacer a esos animales  así.**

** Jouno: si -- es algo penoso.**

**Aome: n.n y como que no me tarde tanto en actualizar... o si? o.o bueno muchas gracias por el review!!! Me encanta que mi ego sube como espuma XDD...**

**ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA ICHIGO: Creo que lo de actualiza ya esta n.n y como que ya leíste que la situación  de violación entre las mascotas es diferente XDD... Ahora es el perro y no el gato XDDD... Si antes te deje en suspenso ahora me imagino que mas, verdad? lo siento pero te tendrás que esperar a el otro capi para ver que pasa ahora... Espero y este capi te guste y que me mandes mas reviews para mi ego. Gracias por tu review!!...**

**Eso es todo, ya saben si quieren saber que pasa manden más reviews que tienen que ser 6 mínimos para actualizar XDD... No creo que quieran quedarse en suspenso ¬¬.**

**Radfel me hizo feliz tu fic!!! Así que espero y actualices pronto el capi que sigue que quiero leer mas!!!!... y los que faltan igual... Loca me ases muy feliz, ya sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre contaras conmigo ---- asi que te espero aquí, si llegas a venir.**

**Bueno ya me voy a continuar el fic por que como que muchas me querrán matar XDDD... **

**Nos leemos luego...**

**Cachorros despídanse.**

**Seto y Jouno: Ja ne!!**

**Anda que el Neko no se molesto en hacerlo O.o.**

**Aome.**

**_"Solo por hoy"_**


	4. Noche intensa Noche de dudas

**Que onda?... Yo aquí escribiendo el fic para poder subirlo rápido que Radfel me anda apurando XD.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es Yaoi-Lemon y para mí que como que quedo muy fuerte... A ver si le entienden por que es algo revuelto... Por un lado esta la parte de Seto-Atemu (Yami) y por el otro de Jouno-Seto, sip Jouno será el seme XD que cosas...**

** Las demás advertencias están en los otros capítulos.**

**Así que sin mas babosadas que decir (por ahora XD).**

**Al fic....**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.Diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

_Recuerdos_

**-------  --- cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**......... ---- cambio de escena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Listo y aclarado vayamos...**

**Al fic....**

-----------------------------

**°kaiwata sakebi°**

**4° Noche intensa... Noche de dudas...**

Lo tenia de bajo suyo besando y saboreando su cuerpo... Quien diría que el podía ser tan delicioso, si delicioso, el chico sabia demasiado rico, tenia un sabor indescriptible, pero que el sabia que nadie mas lo tenia... Mordió su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca en el.

El chico se quejo ante esto arqueando un poco su cuerpo.

-.Perdón.-Dijo con tono travieso, besando la parte sonrosada dando a demostrar que lo que mas le gustaba hacer era 'jugar' y eso aria.

Bajo por su cuerpo desde  su cuello, comenzó a saborear el pecho de ese ser, encontrándose con uno de los pezones, al cual saboreo, mordió, succiono, lamió y jugo durante un tiempo un poco largo. Produciendo que el cuerpo del mas pequeño  se sintiera arder con cada cosa que hacia.

Si que era travieso... Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica que tenia una mezcla de excitación, sus manos se empezaron a mover trazando la espalda descubierta de su acompañante, bendita la hora en la que se la había quitado. En ningún momento sus manos se quedaban quietas ya que, si no acariciaban su espalda, lo asían con el cabello castaño. Que hermoso era ese ser, alto, delgado, blanco, su cabello que nunca se mostraba despeinado -como en ocasiones lo mostraba su hermano- (hai, Seto resulto mas desordenado nnU) y su rostro que si es cierto que no mostraban indicios femeninos, sus rasgos masculinos que demostraban lo hacia ver dolorosamente atractivo para ambos sexos.

Sus labios dejaron escapar pequeños gemidos cuando el chico dejo de saborear su pezón y  regreso a sus labios.

..............

Sentía la fría pared a su espaldas  y un cuerpo cálido al frente, un cuerpo que le estaba asiendo sentir vibraciones al por mayor. Los labios de aquel dueño del hermoso cuerpo que lo cubría, se posaron en medio de su pecho, mientras abría el camino desabotonando la estúpida camisa, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de ponérsela.

Se desespero, tal vez por culpa de su poca paciencia... Y la escena cambio haciendo que el chico más alto quedara entre la pared y él. Lo beso frenéticamente, si él sabia a vainilla el otro sabia a moca mezclada con chocolate, haciéndolo recordar el café (su olor particular ¬¬), sus manos se posaron en el cabello del joven, despeinándolo en el proceso, ahora ya no era solo el quien traía el cabello despeinado. Si el era impaciente sus manos lo eran más, ya que ahora las tenia en su vientre rozando el inicio del pantalón.

Sus gemidos fueron ahogados por los labios del chico, ese sabor lo estaba volviendo loco... Los cabellos del chico ahora si se notaban completamente despeinados, que hermoso se veía así. El rubio de deslizo poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta que llego a donde sus manos habían estado antes.

Lo jalo bruscamente del cabello para poder tenerlo otra vez cara a cara. Lo beso salvaje y frenéticamente, casi se podría decir que se notaba la salvaje necesidad en eso. Una lengua invasora  se apropio de su boca, dejándolo sentir más hambrientamente ese sabor embriagador. El beso termino...

Y el otro se dio cuenta que sus posiciones ya se habían invertido dejándolo a el entre la pared y el castaño.

-.Así esta mejor.-Susurro el otro en su oído lamiéndole  y besándole el lóbulo, bajo desde ahí, pasando por su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho, llegando a su abdomen en donde sintió como el chico rubio asía sutiles empujones hacia el. Su mano se apodero del cierre del pantalón dejando ver la ropa abajo de el, lo dejo caer.

Subió para besarlo otra vez, podía quedarse todo el tiempo así...

Lleno su pecho de besos y pequeños mordiscos saboreando uno por uno los, ahora, duros pezones.

El que estaba aprisionado arqueo fuertemente su espalda apretando puños y ojos ferozmente. Todo su cuerpo brillaba por los litros del salado líquido que transpiraba.

.............

Como le gustaba todo eso, sentir los pesados besos. Los besos llenos de lujuria, deseo y desbordante pasión.

Solo por esta vez el seria el que mas disfrutaría, esta vez el otro aria todo lo que quisiera con el. Lo tenia de bajo suyo con un simple bóxer. Debía admitir que el de cabellos en punto sabia delicioso, sus pezones han sido una de las cosas más exquisitas que hubo probado en demasiado tiempo, o más... O tal vez era la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero fuese lo que fuese era embriagantemente delicioso.

Claro que sus suaves y ahora enrojecidos pezones no serian lo único que probaría esa noche. Bajo poco a poco por ese cuerpo suave y casi pálido (casi n.n)... Se deslizó delicadamente por el, reprimiendo gemidos provocados tan solo por rozar piel con piel... Llego hasta el abdomen plano y exquisito del joven... Lo beso, lamió y succiono, sintiendo el sabor salado de la transpiración. Claramente pudo sentir algo crecer bajo el y como sus pantalones le comenzaban a apretar.

-.Aahhh... Eres, increíble....-Dijo el más chico entre jadeos y movimientos algo desesperados.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa a tal comentario, una sonrisa algo traviesa, lujuriosa y divertida... Sus manos dejaron de pasear por todo su cuerpo para enfocarse en cierta prenda que no había sido retirada... La retiro poco a poco, dejando ver cierta cosa que estaba abultada  hace poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al separarse de Atemu para poder verle ese cuerpo completamente desnudo. Empezó a sentir mucho calor, demasiado calor, necesitaba sentirse fresco, ya.

Comenzó a quitarse lo poco que le quedaba de ropa interior...

.............

Para cuando se separaron de los besos y caricias ya no tan furtivas se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente desnudos y con el cuerpo brillante, seguro por el sudor.

Al parecer se habían quitado la ropa mutuamente... El rubio no aguantaba mas estar acorralado, no le gustaba. Así que entre pesos y caricias por parte del otro invirtió los papeles.

-.No me gusta estar acorralado.-Le susurro en el oído entre pequeños besos que repartía en ella.

Junto sus cuerpos sintiéndolo vibrar, el castaño pegado a la pared estaba caliente y juraba que si no fuera por la oscuridad podía ver su cuerpo sonrosado al máximo. Bajo por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna del alto.

Sus labios se formaron en una curva al tener frente suyo lo tan ansiado. Sus manos se posaron en los muslos del chico y su lengua salió para poder sentir la punta de la erección del joven.

Si no hubieran agarrado sus muslos ahora mismo su pene estaría completamente dentro de la boca de Katsuya.

.............

Se aventó a los brazos de Atemu cuando termino de zafarse de lo, que consideraba, la estorbosa ropa (na, si no era nada mas que el bóxer ¬¬). Sus erecciones se frotaron y los dos dudaron en lo que creyeron respecto a la elasticidad de su cuerpo.

Se volvieron a besar, la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria estaban al por mayor el Kaiba solo quería probar esos labios que le habían parecido lo mas sublime que pudo probar.

Atemu lo separo con sus manos posadas en su pecho. Lo sentó a la orilla de la cama. Su rostro demostró una gran sonrisa que en cierto punto era cínica.

Se agacho quedando enfrente de su cintura... Puso sus manos en la erección creciente del castaño y comenzó a acercar su rostro poco a poco a esta. Su lengua rozo la punta. Seth movía sus caderas insistentemente hacia Atemu. Este de un momento a otro introdujo todo dentro de su boca saboreando semejante sabor.

Su lengua traviesa jugaba alrededor de lo que probaba... Podía sentir como su cuerpo involuntariamente se movía de arriba a bajo siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el Mutou, nunca creyó que su boca y manos pudieran moverse tan condenadamente bien. Atemu se movía de una manera extraordinaria, sus manos seguían  el ritmo de su lengua, sus labios acariciaban todo lo que podían del erecto miembro del CEO.

Su respiración era demasiado agitada, una de sus manos estaba cerrada en puño apretando la tersa sabana de bajo de él, la otra estaba en el tricolor cabello del chico, involuntariamente ayudando a llegar mas haya. Su garganta era testaruda ya que  por mas que lo intentaba no podía suprimir incesantes gemidos y uno que otro grito de excitación... Sentía que ya no aguantaría el maldito enano parecía experto en su trabajo, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Hecho antes... y que si ya lo había hecho?... Y que si no era el primero? Y por que se preguntaba eso?... Según el eso solo era una noche de diversión, nada más. Entonces por que en la cabeza le rondaban vagamente esas preguntas?... No debería importarle.

Sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando el chico tricolor aumento el ritmo. Sentía como sus caderas asían pequeñas envestidas en la boca de este. Maldita sea su suerte, no se podía controlar...

El orgasmo estaba cerca, ya no podía aguantar por más tiempo lo que parecía arder por todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas, gracias a dios que no tenía más que unos escasos rayos de luna como iluminación... Se arqueo al punto en que sintió que ya no tenia huesos, nunca creyó poder doblar tan bien su espalda.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la habitación y Atemu juraba que en toda la casa, su boca se lleno de un liquido espeso con sabor agridulce, le gusto, ese sabor era algo único que se propuso volver a probar... Succiono hasta que no quedo una sola gota de aquel líquido embriagante. Unos pequeños hilitos corrieron por su cuello.

Seth estaba exhausto, jadeaba acostado en la cama con las piernas en la orilla y una mano en sus cabellos castaños... Su vista se poso entrecerradamente en el chico sentado en la alfombra, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada y como algo brillante se deslizaba por su cuellos. Estiro la mano ofreciéndole agarrarla, el lo hizo y de inmediato se poso encima de él. El CEO lo abrazo por la cintura y lo beso desenfrenadamente pudiendo sentir su propio sabor.

Podía sentir como el otro se estremecía al sentir su propio sabor y como aun así lo besaba salvaje y frenéticamente. Aunque juraría que otro sentimiento a demás de, el deseo, la lujuria y la pasión estaba mezclado en ese beso.

...........

Su boca se 'trago' el miembro del más alto y sus manos en ningún momento dejaron sus muslos, ahora era cuando maldecía haberse dejado agarrarlos, no podía moverse y eso lo frustraba, tenia que moverse al ritmo impuesto por el rubio. NO, no tenia que... Era una obligación moverse, por dios que si no lo hacia moría -eso sentía- es que el condenado rubio sabia mover la maldita lengua y ni siquiera estaba utilizando las manos. Su cuerpo podía sentir corrientes eléctricas recorrerlo por completo y juraba que su erección crecía cada vez mas... Sus manos jalaban el rubio cabello del chico ocupado en su entrepierna.

-.Aahhh... mal... di... ci... on....-Es lo único que salía de su boca, con cada envestida daba por la boca del Inu.

El rubio se separo del miembro erecto y lo vio a la cara, aunque el lindo castaño no lo veía a los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados ante tantas sensaciones provocadas por su boca... Sonrío, era hermoso en verdad verlo así, que tonto había sido en el no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Ese chico entre la pared y el era todo un monumento, alto, esbelto, su piel levemente bronceada, sus ojos azul intenso, su cabello castaño y ese porte  de siempre conseguir lo que quiere.

Seto se le quedo viendo cuando dejo de sentir todas esas sensaciones. Se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho parar al niño rubio.

-.Me vas a dejar sin cabellera.-Reclamo el otro al ver que la atención estaba enfocada en el.

El CEO dejo un momento los cabellos del chico para poder sentir de nuevo aquellas condenadas sensaciones... Pero en un momento sus manos regresaron al sedoso cabello.

El niño rubio se resigno a sentir que lo despojaban de su tan preciado cabello y siguió con su trabajo... El sabor del castaño -a café- se sentía por todo su cuerpo, hasta su miembro tenia ese sabor (XD), succiono más, quería más de ese sabor. Sus manos apretaban ferozmente los muslos del joven CEO ya que este al sentir lo que el chico asía, envestía más fuertemente la boca de este.

Su lengua no se quedaba atrás, saboreaba todo lo que podía a su paso. Y gracias a eso su propia erección no se estaba quieta, claramente podía sentir como esta se levantaba mas con cada succión, lamida y besos que le daba a Seto. En un momento su boca se lleno del semen de este, pudiendo sentir el sabor embriagante, agridulce y salado, aunque tal vez por que el lo quería sentir así pero juraba que tenia cierto sabor a café (y dale con eso XD). Estiro su mano a un mueble que tenían cerca, succiono todo lo que pudo de líquido, que según la luz de la lámpara, era blanquecino y cuando dejo de emanar  lo deposito de su boca al cenicero, ahora era cuando se reprendía por no tener un mejor lubricante.

.............

Gracias a los besos el CEO recupero su perdida erección. Se separo de Atemu mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-.Adelante, hazlo.-Dijo el otro sabiendo a que se debería esa sonrisa.

No es le interesara si le daba permiso o no para lo que iba a hacer era solo que le dieron ganas de confirmarlo... Y entonces introdujo un dedo en la boca del chico tricolor haciendo una perfecta simulación de loo que ase poco le había hecho este. Luego introdujo el segundo, asiendo lo mismo y por ultimo siguió con el tercero.

Tiro al chico de bajo suyo y sutilmente busco  algo entre sus glúteos, lo beso con ternura, saco los dedos de la boca del chico y suavemente introdujo el primero.

Sintió algo invasor dentro de el... Su cara hizo un gesto involuntario de dolor... No dolía mucho, pero dolía. Luego sintió el segundo y tercer intruso mordiéndose el labio inferior para poder reprimir un grito...

-.Veo que si eres virgen.-Dijo el otro en su oído para luego lamerlo.

Le gusto darse cuenta que sus hipótesis del principio estaban mal.  Que de cierta forma el seria el primero, no el último pero si el primero... Movió sus dedos en el interior del Mutou sutilmente, mientras lo besaba tiernamente, en un instante sintió como el cuerpo debajo de el se tranquilizaba y el tardo unos minutos mas para después cesar al ser de bajo suyo en paz por un momento.

Sintió como su cuerpo se desocupaba...

Y como lo besaban aun más feroz, salvaje, tierna y apasionadamente... En un momento sintió como algo presionaba contra su entrada (XD).

Presiono fuertemente en la entrada de aquel chico tricolor, sintiendo como un calor indescriptible lo rodeaba... Entro suave y a la vez ferozmente al chico.

Sintió como desgarraban su ser por dentro, esa sensación la amaba, estaba asiendo ÉL, el amor con la persona que siempre había querido y deseado... Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y fue recibida por un cálido beso de parte de Seth...

................

Seto fue volteado para que su rostro estuviera hacia la pared, le beso el cuello por detrás, le separaron las piernas y luego los glúteos. Lo penetraron con fuerza (que fea palabra .) asiéndolo sentir un inmenso dolor, ardía, realmente le ardía era una sensación monstruosa, pero ala vez increíblemente exquisita.

-.Aaahhh...-No pudo ahogar un gran grito de dolor al sentir semejante dolor.

Jouno se movió sutilmente dentro de el sabiendo que estaba sufriendo.

Gracias a esos movimientos Seto comenzó a sentir placer y relajo su cuerpo, Katsuya empezó a hacer feroces envestidas adentro del CEO.

-.Eres delicioso.-Susurro en su odio por detrás, jadeando.

Por alguna extraña razón lo estaba disfrutando mas que nada en el mundo, estaba teniendo a su merced a un chico increíblemente apuesto. Por dios! el niño listo como lo llamaba el era casi perfecto; Alto, un poco bronceado, esbelto (casi al punto de desaparecer XD), algo musculoso, pero no demasiado, con el cabello mas hermoso que jamás pudiera haber visto antes y unos ojos que bien t pueden comer con solo mirarte... Oh, oh, algo anda va mal ahí, como es posible que le encontrara tantas  cualidades a un simple chico con el que tendría solo UNA noche de pasión y ya?... Tenia que tener cuidado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones cuando el rubio apretó con fuerza su miembro palpitante. Dios lo estaban masturbando al mismo tiempo que tenía un increíble sexo. Ese rubio era increíblemente magnifico y el supo cundo lo vio que lo quería, no solo como a una mascota si no como algo mas, el rubio tenia un carisma impresionante y era extremadamente ardiente, se podría decir que era un Hot dog (XD y dale con lo mismo) por caliente y perro.

Ya no pudo reprimir ni un solo gemido mas, el maldito Inu se estaba moviendo demasiado bien, envistiéndolo y al mismo tiempo masturbándolo. Y el no podía ni tocarlo ya que tenia todo su cuerpo recargado en la pared, bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió ese lugar. Quería besarlo, quiera probar su sabor a vainilla y el no podía hacer todo eso. Sus manos estas recargadas en la pared, para poder concentrar un poco de la excitación que sentía, en otra cosa y no venirse ya.

-.Mhmh... Que estrecho eres.

.................

El malestar del intruso se fue cuando sintió los labio del CEO en la lágrima derramada por el dolor. El había creído que Seth no seria muy tierno que digamos por que siempre supo que eso solo seria un simple y llano acoston para el chico. Pero que equivocado estaba... Ya que el castaño lo quería para mas 'acostones'.

Seth se comenzó a mover ferozmente dentro de Atemu, lo sentía estrecho si, pero por ser así era mas rico el tenerlo apretándolo... Envistió lo más delicado que le fue posible por sus ansias de más. Por cada dos o tres envestidas que daba le daba un beso, en los labios o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Una mano de Atemu estaba en uno d los glúteos de el castaño mientras la otra estaba en su miembro vibrante... Podía sentir caramente como la cara le ardía y hasta cierto punto juro que le estallaría, por dios se sentía caliente y rojo en todo el cuerpo y el chico encima suyo no se quedaba atrás, el estaba peor o igual. El solo tocarlo le quemaba, no entendía como una piel que sintió fría al principio podía quemar tanto ahora.

Sintió una mano en uno de sus pezones y la otra acariciando su cabello húmedo por la transpiración, aunque el CEO demostraba ser frío en cierta forma era cálido y tierno.

Ahora ya estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos...

.........

Esas palabras lo habían alterado completamente asiéndolo sentir su propio cuerpo arder en calor. El rubio pudo distinguir un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas del castaño, claro no es que hubiera mucha luz ya que solo era una pequeña lámpara lo que los  iluminaba...

Sintió que le faltaba poco. Así que dando unos envestidas más fuertes logro que Seto se descargara primero regando otra vez el líquido espeso y blancuzco, manchando la pared. Katsuya pudo escuchar claramente el grito agudo y masculino del chico, el tardo un poco más en llenar al CEO.

Sentía como lo llenaban, descargándose en el escuchando un grito ensordecedor, para luego sentir que lo aplastaban  literalmente sintiendo un peso en su espalda. El Inu cayo cansado y jadeando en ella.

-.Definitivamente eres delicioso.-Le susurro cuando logro controlar su respiración por un momento.

-.Tu también, me encanta tu sabor.

..........

Seth podía sentirse venir dentro de Atemu, este se veía encantadoramente increíble, con el cuerpo húmedo y brillante por la transpiración, jadeando, con una mano en su propio pene y la otra acariciando sutilmente su glúteo... Con esa visión ya no pudo aguantar más y tubo un orgasmo gimiendo de completo placer.

Lo lleno, Seth lo lleno con su semen y el se sintió en la gloria con eso... El chico alto siguió envistiendo hasta que sus manos se llenaron del apreciado y deseado semen del Mutou. Lamió su mano saboreando los líquidos del más chico.

Condenado enano sabia deliciosamente bueno, tenia que probar mas de el en otro momento.

Atemu veía como el chico alto lamió cínicamente su mano donde tenía los restos de semen, saboreaba uno por uno del ser del muchacho.

Cuando termino se acostó al lado de el y lo abrazo.

-....Creo que espero... un poco mas y me voy.-Susurro Atemu dejándose abrazar.

-.No es necesario. Mañana te llevo a tu casa en la mañana para ir a la escuela.-Menciono antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente dormido.

El Mutou le siguió.

...............

Caminaron a la cama, tenían que dormir y no lo podían hacer parados... Jouno se durmió acostado encima de Seto, aparentando ser una gran manta rubia.

.............

La película apenas había acabado y el ya tenia sueño, el día fue muy pesado para el...

-.Tengo mucho sueño...-Dijo entre bostezos. Se limpio una lágrima que se escapo de sus ojos a causa del sueño.

-.Vamos a dormir, que yo mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.-Respondió el otro dejando acurrucarse a Ryou.

-.Me pasas a dejar a la escuela antes de irte al juzgado?.-Pregunto algo entusiasmado. Le gustaba cuando lo dejaba en la escuela lo hacia sentir mas querido de lo que era y eso era mucho.

-.Esta bien.

No le quedaba otra que resignarse.

**--------------------**

**N.A: Lemon n¬n que cosa mas mona... y de dos parejas ¬ que feliz soy... Les gusto el hecho de que mi Neko hermoso sea el seme? no se ni como pero se me ocurrió. Aunque la idea era poner a Seth de seme pero como que no... Y quien es ese que esta con Ryou? adivinen de que trabaja n.n.**

**Si se dieron cuenta algo paso ahí que es muuuy importante en la trama del fic. Quien me dice que es?... **

**Esta cosa la tenia pensada desde ase mucho pero no sabia como hacer el Lemon por que como que mi inspiración para ellos anda un poco hueca u.u pero que suerte la mía que me regreso nn y mas por que resulta que lo hice en un día O.o hai, en un día... no me la creo.**

**Y creo que ya es todo por que son las 2: 49 a.m. del  día  26 de Junio del 2004 y según yo mi madre no tarda en llegar ya que trabaja a estas horas... Y si no me apuro me dejara castigada T.T que feo así que mejor me voy con los Reviews:**

**Por mensa y otras cosas en el capi anterior no agradecí un review lo are ahora y con eso ya serán los requeridos ¬¬.**

**AGUILA FANEL: Lamento no haber agradecido la vez anterior pero es que conteste lo mas rápido que pude los Reviews -.- en fin... Gracias por decirme todo eso n.n y si MUCHO YAOI!! XDD... gracias por tu review pasado.**

**Setsuna: Pues en lo personal Seth y Seto no me parecen igualitos, no se por que o.o y si por eso hice la pareja Seth X Atemu (Yami)  por que ya que no puedo separar a mis niños (seto X Jouno) mínimo tenia que poner a esos dos n.n que bueno que te gusta mi fic así me suben mi bajo ego XD gracias por tu review, espero y mandes mas.**

**Kaiba Shirou: Loca!! Tus Reviews cada vez son mas largos ¬¬ ya que... Si antes tiraste baba casi al punto de llenar un rotoplas ahora tiraras mas con este capi XD, no me digas que sirvo para esto que mi ego va a estallar nn... Y lamento dejarte en suspenso pero así son las cosas XD, loca en uno d los tantos prospectos que mencionaste de pareja de Ryou atinaste, solo busca quien de todos los que dijiste es. Si  tienes razón los hermanos Kaiba son unos hijos d la fregada, pero eso los hace kawaii. NO SEAS MALA!! T.T no me mandes esas cosas horrorosas pleasse... Gracias por tu review largo.**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: Anda O.o con que eso significa tu nick, huí que cosas... ahora, gracias por decir que esta quedando bien esta cosa, si como que ya les tocaba actuar a ese par n.n (y lo que actuaron en este capi ¬¬) y no te preocupes que esos gemelos d los Kaiba ya están empezando a sentir costas n.n, y si ya lo continúe espero y no me haya demorado.**

**AGUILA FANEL: Anda dos Reviews O.o bueno ya que. Gracias por lo del capi 3 por alguna razón me gusta mucho como me quedo ese y este n.n gracias por las felicitaciones.**

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai: LOCA!!! wow casi nunca me mandas review n.n me hacer feliz. Ya no me empieces con tu regaños que ya actualice n.n y si tienes razón en lo particular e lo que mas me gusta de este fic (doble Seto) y ya actualice par que no te quedes con la cuchara en la boca XD. **

**Anda ya es tardisisisisisismo y yo aquí ya hasta me chillan los ojos -.- pero bueno ya esta...**

**Y bueno como que ya tengo sueño y luego no me querré levantar temprano mañana (que viene siendo hoy) así que buenas noches o días y que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Y manden Reviews!!! Que si no son 6 ya saben no actualizo XD.**

**Ja ne! **

**Aome.**


	5. Eztupido sentimiento in entendible

**OYASUMI!!! nn como andan? Dios yo tenia razón, el lemon quedo fuerte .. Pero ya que.**

**Las advertencias en los otros capis...**

**Disfruten el fic...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.Diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

_Recuerdos_

**-------  --- cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**......... ---- cambio de escena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Listo y aclarado vayamos...**

**Al fic....**

-----------------------------

**°kaiwata sakebi°**

**5° Eztupido sentimiento in entendible...**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, giro su cabeza en dirección al buró. Los luminescentes números del desperdator le indicaron  las 5:30Am, No entendía muy bien como después de tanto tiempo todavía tenia esa costumbre de despertarse a esa hora.

Paso su mano por su pesado flequillo sacudiéndolo descuidadamente, trato de mover su mano derecha pero sintió peso en ella... Y recordó que no estaba solo, anoche había decidido tener "compañía" y en cierto modo "diversión".

La persona al lado suyo se movió para poder posarse en su pecho, rozándolo y proporcionándole caricias descuidadamente perdidas. Acaricio con su mano el puntiagudo cabello despeinado... Esa había sido una noche increíble, tenia que recordarse tener mas. Muchas más.

Después de un momento se levanto para dirigirse a tomas una relajante y refrescante ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia.

................

Cuando abrió los ojos y no encontró a nadie a su lado se espanto. Que si solo era uno de sus tantos sueños?... Pero es que no podía ser solo un sueño... O si?... NO. Definitivamente no, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que esa no era su cama, de que las ropas estaban revueltas y desperdigadas por todo el lugar y de que un ruido de agua cayendo sonaba detrás de una puerta cercana.

Después de haberse sentado tan bruscamente en la cama se aventó  a esta y suspiro. Por Ra! que ese fue el mejor _"acoston"_ en su vida. _El mejor._

Cerro los ojos tratando de recuperar el resiente sueño pedido.

...

Abrió los ojos azul intenso e inmediatamente estiro sus brazos al rededor de donde estaba para sentir a su compañero, pero no había nada, nadie estaba a su lado. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y sacudió descuidadamente sus cabellos castaños.

-.Que bueno que despiertas.-Escucho a una voz decir.

Ahí estaba el, parado frente a la cama bajándose la playera blanca que siempre usada bajo el uniforme, con el cabello húmedo la ropa perfectamente pulcra (algo raro en el) y una hermosa sonrisa que competía con el reflejo de su hermoso cabello humedecido brillando a la luz del sol... Se veía encantador, ahora entendía por que le obsesionaba tanto.

-.Levántate ya.-Lo saco de sus pensamientos-.Se esta haciendo tarde para la escuela, en el baño hay un uniforme para ti. Me imagino que no te quedara mal ya que yo los huso una o dos tallas mas grande por comodidad.-Le explico mientras levantaba los hombros acomodandose el saco de la escuela.

El castaño se levanto y dirigió al baño mientras era seguido por unos ojos miel que lo veían como si se lo quisiesen comer y es que estaba completamente desnudo, no le había dado importancia el cubrir su hermoso cuerpo largo, esbelto y blanco.

Tenia un cuerpo grandioso no podía negarlo, ese hombre era hermoso en toda la extensión. El mismo lo comprobó la noche anterior.

Y no se podía quejar, no le estaba permitido.

................

Un convertible gris se estaciono afuera de la tienda... El chico tricolor salio tan rápido como pudo del asiento del conductor, entro a la tienda, subió las escaleras que daban hacia su cuarto y  minutos después bajo preguntando por su hermano, su abuelo le informo que se había levantado temprano para pasar a comprar antes de ir a la escuela.

Salio de la tienda vestido con su uniforme, subió al auto poniéndolo en marcha para después tirar la mochila en los asientos de atrás.

Demostrando poca importancia a su compañero de viaje. Que raro se le hacia al chico  acompañante.

...............

El conductor detuvo el automóvil frente a la puerta de la escuela y uno de los chicos que estaba dentro salio.

-.Gracias por traerme.

-.Nos vemos en la noche, hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

-.Esta bien.-Sonrió tímidamente como solo el podía hacerlo-.Te pagare con una rica cena el haberme traído.-Se inclino en dirección al chico, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, casi rozándolos, para luego dirigirse a la escuela.

Al entrar al aula se dio cuenta que le toco ser uno de los primeros en llegar. Suspiro y se fue a sentar en su lugar.

Poco tiempo después Atemu apareció al lado de un Seth relajado, pareciera como si hubieran llegado juntos, pero claro eso era imposible... O no?.

Caminaba al lado del castaño lo más normal que le era posible, no le podía demostrar su felicidad por lo sucedido. No si quería seguir con el plan, caminaron hacia el asiento del CEO y después  Atemu se fue a su lugar sin dirigirle una palabra al chico.

Eso le extraño, el creyó que después de lo sucedido el Mutou no se le despegaría para nada, pero en cambio de eso solo recibió una sonrisa en la mañana y unas cuantas palabras... No era que se estuviese quejando del extraño comportamiento del chico, pero estaba el hecho de que no le presto la atención, que creyó recibiría, en el tiempo transcurrido... Algo andaba mal.

Escucho como Ryou saludaba amistosamente al Rubio recién llegado y a su compañero. Eso lo hizo recordar que el compañero del chico no era otro más que su hermano menor.

-.Hola hermanito.-Saludo cuando el mencionado se sentó-.Te divertiste anoche?.-Dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

-.Hola hermano.-Dijo el otro mientras un chico Inu lo veía pícaramente desde su lugar-.Se podría  decir.-Dijo volteando hacia Seth-.Y tu te divertiste?.

-.Se podría decir.

................

El receso había llegado y ahí estaban ellos parados en medio del salón vació.

La razón; A cierto castaño de ojos azules se le había hecho demasiado extraño y raro el hecho de que el de ojos rojizos no le hubiera lanzado una mirada 'disimulada' en todo el transcurso de la mañana, y el esperaba que le dieran una explicación del por que no fue molestado en ese tiempo.

Pensándolo bien...  Debería estar feliz de eso, pero en cambio se sentía intranquilo... Y podía jurar que en cierta forma molesto. NO. Lo mas seguro es que fuese algún tipo de obsesión el tenerlo fastidiando todo el tiempo. Si eso debía ser.

-.Para que me llamaste? Tengo que hablar con mi hermano, sabes?.-El chico frente suyo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se veía tan calmado, impaciente -tal vez por irse, serio-, con esos mechones rubios cayendo sobre su cara, dirigiéndole una mirada con esos ojos místicos, se veía lindo, encantador, hermoso... Un momento...

-.Quiero saber el motivo del que hoy no me hayas molestado.-Trato de no mostrar sentimiento alguno ni expresión alguna.

El chico pelirrojo alzo una ceja y se aguanto las ganas de reír y no cambiar su expresión seria.

-.Por que tendría que hacerlo? a ti no te gusta y yo no tengo motivos.-No tiene motivos... No tiene motivos?... Y lo que paso la noche anterior?... Y todo ese tiempo de acosos?...-.Oh me vas a decir que lo de anoche fue algo mas que un simple acoston?.-El castaño aun no mostraba expresión  en rostro.

-.Solo un acoston... Eso es lo que es.-Cierto solo fue eso no tiene por que ponerse así por solo una noche-.Es solo que se me hizo muy raro que no me acosaras, pero esta bien ya no tengo quien me esta fastidiando.

-.Exacto.

Grr... Por que se sentía así? Se suponía que él ya sabía que después de eso todo pasaría... Pero... Entonces por que deseaba tanto a la figura frente a el?.

-.Si eso es todo me voy.-Escucho su te dije tengo cosas que hacer.

-.Si ya vete, gracias, me acabas de quitan una gran molestia de encima y me diste una diversión anoche.-Tenia que oírse frió  e hiriente como siempre, debía de hacerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta Atemu ya estaba frente a el con una mirada extraña, sus labios encorvaron una sonrisa. Y sintió como lo jalaban del cuello de la chaqueta, sintió como unos labios se unían a los suyos, sintió como esos labios se abrían y cinto como una lengua calida y húmeda se introducía en su boca acariciando su propia lengua, explorando toda la cabida y dando pequeñas caricias a su labio inferior.

El más bajo se separo bruscamente interrumpiendo el beso.

-.Yo decido cuando tu molestia pasara.-Susurro en su oído y salio por la puerta del lugar.

Dejándolo con  mas dudas de las que tenia... Ahí parado en medio del lugar.

Que fue lo que paso ahí?...

................

-.Ya Yuugi dime que es lo que hiciste ayer después de retirarnos de casa de Jouno.-Insistió por tercera vez Ryou.

Estaban caminando por el patio de la escuela dando un paso ya que no tenia ganas de comer y solo eran el y Yuugi.

Es que el más chico no le decía que  había hecho y era lógico que hubiera sido algo bueno (por lo menos para el XD) por que traía una carita que enmarcaba una enorme sonrisa. Tenia que saber que era todo eso que lo tenia tan feliz.

-.Hay Ryou no hice nada.-De veras que no sabia mentir el Motou-.Solo fui a buscar ciertas cosas.

-.No será tu caja de chocolates?.-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-.No me recuerdes eso.-Su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento para costras un rostro consternado.

-.Ya cuéntame.

-.Esta bien...

................

En todas las clases el rostro de Atemu mostraba preocupación, su hermano había llegado con una caja de madera en las manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Atemu temía que Yuugi se hubiera metido toda la caja de chocolates. Solo le tocaba rezarles a todos los dioses que conocía para que eso no fuera verdad... Suspiro, tal vez no era así.

-.Vamos a casa hermano.-Llamo Yuugi-.Pero me imagino que querrás ir con el castaño.-Su voz era toda una muestra de burla.

-.No, el me buscara... Ya lo veras. Ahora solo quiero saber por que saliste tan temprano hoy.

-.Y como sabes que salí temprano?.-Alzo una ceja.

-.Por que pase a cambiarme.-Hizo una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes-.Ahora solo cuéntame a que saliste.

-.Fui por esto.-Dijo alzando la caja que traía entre las manos.

-.Y?... Que es?.

-.Luego te lo diré.

Rió, le daba risa ver a su hermano con cara de interrogación. Esto se estaba haciendo muy divertido.

..................

No entendía que le pasaba, pero se estaba volviendo loco. Ese enano se había burlado de él y el lo permitió. Habían tenido sexo y el de cabellos tricolores lo tomo como si nada, habían pasado una noche juntos y lo único que dijo el otro fue 'no tengo motivos'... La sangre le hervía, ese estupido se estaba vurlado de el.

Pero... Si se supone que no debía preocuparle... Se supone que solo fue una noche... Pero también se supone que quería más noches... Era definitivo. Se estaba obsesionando con el chico de ojos rojizos y cabello tricolor... Demasiado.

Y es que el muy baka se había dejado besar y el correspondió el beso... Es que el condenado enano besaba tan maravillosamente bien, sus besos eran deliciosos, sus labios todo un manjar y su cuerpo era endemoniadamente ardiente.

-.Que piensas hermano?.-Seto se paro del asiendo del escritorio en donde estaba trabajando y camino hacia el lugar donde el se encontraba.

-.En nada.-Mintió y Seto lo noto.

-.Y en que? no será en tu noche de ayer?.-Su rostro mostró diversión, se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor para después acomodarse en su pecho mientras era recibido por un abrazo algo manso.

-.En cierto punto si....-Suspiro resignado al darse cuenta de lo que sentía y acaricio los cabellos castaños del neko-.Y cuéntame. Como pasaste la noche? Me hubieras llamado mínimo.

-.Es que estaba muy ocupado.-Se disculpo jugueteando con los botones de la camisa gris de Seth-.Me la pase como tu y creo que hasta mejor.-Los recuerdos del Rubio besándolo, acariciando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos en esa parte sensible de su cuerpo, su boca besando mordiendo y lamiendo, llegaron a su mente haciéndole estremecer entre los brazos de su hermano.

La puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de alguien, ellos se separaron un poco para dejar entrar a la persona.

-.Disculpe amo seto lo llama un chico por teléfono.-Anuncio una muchacha tímida de cabello negro-.Dice llamarse Katsuya.

-.Ah si! contestare aquí, gracias.

-.Si.-Y salio del lugar.

El castaño se levanto del sillón,  camino hacia el  escritorio para luego agarrar el inalámbrico, se volvió con su hermano y se sentó al lado de el.

-.Hola inu!.-El escuchar la voz del cachorro lo ponía feliz.

_-.Hola! te llamo para ver si puedes venir a mi casa.-_Su voz se escuchaba tímida, daba la sensación de que atrás del auricular estaba todo rojo-._Digo, si quieres._

-.Claro... Mmm... Pero por que no mejor vienes tu? será mas divertido y así comemos juntos, tenia la intención de llamarte para decirte esto. A las 5Pm esta bien?

-_ok ha esa hora._

Seth solo escucho como su hermano hablaba entusiasmado, y supo que esta vez serian tres en la mesa... Suspiro. Esa noche otra vez estaría solo...

Como la anterior... Donde su acompañante fue solamente Atemu, le había hecho falta su hermano.

Todas las noches las pasaba con el y a como iban las cosas ahora las noches las pasaría solo.

Sin Seto.

-.Otra vez.-Suspiro.

Otra noche sin su_ querido _Seto.

**--------------------**

**N.A: Madres!!! . Eso se vio rarito XD o que creen ustedes? ya van dos veces que es lo mismo con esos dos... Ryou tendrá una linda cena n.n espero poder ponerlo en el otro capi... Alguien le entendió a lo que Atemu hará con el baka de Seth? Anda que es fácil XD. Como que Yuugi anda todo rarito no? que se traira? o.o juro que yo no lo se.**

**Lamento haber puesto esta capi flojo es solo que la inspiración me llega cada mil años -.-... Lo bueno es que Misao me presto una novela (si, yo leyendo novelas ¬¬) y eso me dio ideas XD esta bien buena, solo consigo dinero y me compro otro nn gracias loca.**

**El prox capi lo tratare de hacer mas entretenido -.- y creo que habrá lime de cierto albino, esperemos y mi mugre inspiración me deje n.nU.**

**Ahora si vamos a los reviews:  **

**RADFEL: Loca!! Q bueno que te gusto el lemon n.n y que  bueno que te decideste a mandarme review!! GRACIAS!! YA SABES QUE ESTE FIC ES TUYO… y solo espero el mío ¬¬ ja ne!.**

**TSUKAYAMA: ¬¬ hola loca… tienes razón como que utilizo mucho las mismas palabras, pero intente arreglar eso en esta capi n.n espero y se note… Me encanta que gracias a mí ya puedas dormir bien XD… Me halaga que digas que tengo madera para esto -.- a veces siento que no la tengo, tu me das ánimos n.n muchas gracias loca, me gusta que te dieras cuenta del detallito del cenicero es (claramente) inspiración del fic de Dense no intento plagiárselo (que quede claro!) espero que pronto me llegue la inspiración para otro lemon, en verdad lo espero -.- te cuidas y ahora me voy a platicar contigo. Gracias!!.**

**AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por los felicitaciones y que bueno que te gusto n.n gracias por el review!!.**

**KAIBA SHIROU: Hola manta!! (Me estas pegándolo nako ¬¬)  me da vergüenza que me digas que eres mi fan nn pero gracias serias la numero 1  (y la única XD) espero y no hagas inundado el pueblito XD y ya no me mandes nada que ya actualice espero y estés feliz ¬¬ te cuidas… y saludos!!.**

**HIK-REMI: Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por no enviar antes uno… Gracias y ja ne!.**

**ELIAN: Espero y en verdad no te de algo o.o  que bueno que a ti te gusto este intento de fic, trato de hacer lo mejor que los demás por la loca de Rad. Y me gusta que digas que escribo bien, me da pena nn gracias por el review!!..**

**Bueno eso es todo y yo ya tengo prisa así que gracias a todos los que mandan reviews y a los que no tambien n.n espero y les haga gustado.**

**JA NE!**

**Aome!.**


	6. Algo que No consigo no querer

**Oyasumi minna!!! n.n el capi pasado quedo raro lo se, y lamentablemente el ritmo que tenia se fue, ya que ahora tomare un poco mas la historia del kawaii Seth n.n espero y eso les guste...**

**Y como me da flojera escribir, pues solo les diré que las advertencias están en los otros capítulos... **

**Go Ahead!...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.Diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**Recuerdos**

**------- --- cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**......... ---- cambio de escena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al fic...**

**-----------------------------**

**kaiwata sakebi**

**__**

**6 Algo que... No consigo no querer.**

La mesa ya estaba lista, él ya estaba listo, un simple y sencillo pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa azul cielo de mangas largas con rayas negros, y por supuesto no podía faltar el delantal con el que cuidaba que esa ropa no se ensuciara... Aunque estaba seguro que no le halagarían su ropa.

Se había pasado parte de la tarde haciendo la cena para él, tenia que tratarlo como un niño de vez en cuando, un niño mimado y consentido (), y talvez él después recibiría su premio.

Había hecho su platillo favorito. Pizza... Si, era simple y fácil de hacer pero él otro amaba la pizza (XD) y lo único malo es que él se había tardado mas en arreglar la mesa y el cuarto que en hacer la comida...

Se escucho como la puerta era abierta, su rostro se ilumino mostrando una enorme sonrisa (marca Jouno XD), salio del comedor encaminándose al recibidor del departamento.

-.Konnichiwa!.-Saludo animadamente, su rostro por una extraña razón tenia una delgada línea roja, se había sonrojado en cuanto te fue?.

-.Estoy algo cansado... Esta vez fue más difícil salvar a mi representante de la cárcel.-Su niño se veía bien, con esa ropa y ese delantal. Era la representación mas clara de la inocencia... Paso su lengua por sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa cínica después-.Te vez bien así... Pareciera que eres un ángel.

-.Y lo soy (n.nU) sabes que yo soy un niño bueno...-Wow el sarcasmo en ese niño era algo nuevo... Con quien pasaba toda la mañana en la escuela?.

Se quedaron viendo así por un momento, el más chico le dio un beso suave en los labios, caminando segundos después al comedor... Él otro dejo su maletín en un sillón cercano, se quito la corbata estorbosa, a el no le gustaba húsar esas cosas, y con su trabajo no podía replicar... Que fastidio. Camino hacia donde él otro lo había echo segundos antes, al llegar se llevo una gran impresión... La mesa estaba impecable, con un mantel blanco, que al parecer tenia decoraciones de pétalos de cerezos, una jara con lo que al parecer era refresco (insértese imagen mental XD), unos platos un cerca del otro, blancos con las mismas decoraciones que el mantel.

-.Esto es para ti.-Le dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente, quitándose el delantal cuidadosamente, dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla, y sentándose tiempo después en la silla (se me olvido decir que la mesa es solo para dos XD).

La vista era grandiosa...

Se quito la chaqueta junto con la corbata, comenzó a abrirse la camisa blanca, dejando solo tres botones abrochados, jalo la silla que estaba al lado del chico y se sentó al lado de él.

-.Espero te guste?.-Dijo con una sonrisa de niño chiquito mientras abría la pata del recipiente que estaba a mitad de la mesa.

-.Pizza.-Ja! tanto para al final darle una pizza de cena... Suspiro... Ya se lo imaginaba.

-.No te gusta?.-Pregunto entre puchero.

-.Claro!.-En su cabeza se podía ver una gota de agua y en sus labios una sonrisa nerviosa-.Sabes que me gusta... Mhm... De que es?.

-.Peperoni y doble queso.

-.Que bien.

No sabia si reír o enojarse, este niño era todo un caos y pensar que era su hermanastro... Que hubiera pasado si tuvieran la misma sangre?.

Dios.

Tiempo después terminaron de cenar y él abogado inmediatamente se fue a bañar, se sentía cansado, la cena había sido maravillosa y a como veía las cosas... La noche apenas comenzaba...

Salio del cuarto de baño con solo el pantalón de su pijama y una toalla pequeña sobre su hombro, froto sus cabellos blancos con la toalla, secándolos.

Camino por el pasillo lleno de sombras que producían los objetos, causados por el resplandor que entraba por el ventanal de la estancia... A mitad del camino su nariz capturo un olor algo conocido para él. Sentía que sabia de que era el olor pero no sabia muy bien de donde lo conocía... Siguió cuando se dio cuenta que provenía de su recamara... Caminaba lento, tratando de descubrir de donde conocía ese exquisito olor.

Llego al marco de la puerta... Al entrar encontró a su niño sentado en medio de la cama con la camisa de su pijama rayado, claramente el olor provenía de su recamara, el estaba semi-iluminado.

-.Que pasa _Ai_? (1).-Pregunto acercándose la cama.

El otro negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se puso de rodillas al momento en que él llego a la orilla de la cama, se movió hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, respirando el aroma del otro, nariz con nariz.

-.recuerdas este olor?.-Le pregunto al instante posando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, dejando sus manos en su nuca.

-.Estoy comenzando a recordar.-Aspiro el aroma proveniente de sus sedosos cabellos.

-......... Todavía no recuerdas?.-Acerco mas su cuerpo al otro, rozando sus labios, sin tocarlos firmemente aun.

-.Hai, creo que aun no....-Sus brazos ya estaban rodeando la cintura del mas pequeño acercándolo todo lo posible, y así poder besas su cuello. El chico le dio mas espacio al doblar su cabeza hacia un lado, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello quito la toalla sobre sus hombros lanzándola en algún lugar de la habitación.

El cuerpo del niño estaba impregnado de aquel olor... Su cuello sabía a eso. Y el empezó a recordar de donde conocía ese olor...

Sakuras.

Claro!, en verano salían las flores de cerezo... Él y el niño habían ido al parque de diversiones... En un lugar escondido dentro del bosque, donde ellos habían ido a relajarse lejos de tanta gente, en ese lugar había un árbol enorme de Sakuras, a él le encantaba el lugar para a su niño aun mas.

Hacia don años que ahí fue donde el niño se le entrego por primera vez... Hacia dos años en el árbol de Sakuras él le dijo cuanto amaba a ese niño, entre sus brazos por primera vez... Hacia dos años decidieron que nada les importaría...

Ya había pasado dos años desde que su niño se olvidado que tenia su propia habitación.

Su boca viajo lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando la aterciopelada piel detrás de la oreja del chico, mordiendo el lóbulo suavemente, mientras sus manos viajaban poco a poco por todas partes de ese cuerpo. Besó su mejilla derecha, llegando a la comisura de los labios, con su lengua los rodeo sin tocarlos con sus propios labios... Entonces lo beso, suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como el otro mordía su labio inferior y como poco a poco introducía su calida y húmeda lengua en su boca.

Sus manos llegaron alas piernas del chico, de donde comenzó a subir lentamente, hasta acariciar los firmes y aterciopelados glúteos...

-.Venimos preparados...-Dijo al separarse del beso y sentir al chico completamente desnudo bajo la camisa larga y suave que traía.

Él otro nada mas sonrió.

Las manos del más chico se deslizaron hasta el elástico del pijama comenzando a bajarlo lentamente, mientras su lengua se encargaba del pecho y los pezones de su compañero. Al momento de agacharse él chico, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de este llevándose consigo la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus glúteos.

-.Aahh... Ryou.-Dijo su nombre al sentirlo descender poco a poco en su cuerpo. Acariciando todo a su paso con su lengua-.Has aprendido bien...

Ryou por fin libero lo que, hace apenas unos momentos se convirtió en la erección de su compañero, con su boca en la parte baja del vientre.

-.Eh tenido buenos maestros.-El cuerpo de la persona frente a él estaba comenzando a emanar calor puro-.Hermano.-Dijo con sarcasmo antes de introducirse una parte del cuerpo del otro ala boca.

Su cuerpo se había erizado y tensado completamente, él chico solo había actuado sin avisar y eso lo descoloco, sus manos ahora estaban en la cabeza de este, jalando lo mas que se pudiera sus cabellos plateados, y al mismo tiempo empujándolo aun mas entre sus piernas, para poder sentir mas de eso que le ofrecía él otro, para sentir su aliento en esa parte, para sentir placer absoluto. Ryou en algún momento se había logrado sentar en la orilla de la cama acorralándolo entre sus Como... Que maestr_os_?.-Pregunto entre jadeos y gemidos en mayor al fin.

-.Tu eres _muchos_.-Dijo Ryou sacando por un momento el miembro del otro de su boca, lamiéndose los labios-.... Mi querido Bakura.-Termino de decir regresando a su trabajo, al ser empujado velozmente por el mencionado.

Sentía que su ser explotaría, él mas chico lo estaba volviendo loco solo con eso, él se sentía completamente duro y firme, y jura que su compañero estaba igual, así que decidió ayudarlo bajando su mano de los cabellos ala erección palpitante y olvidado del chico, logrando escuchar un gemido en su propia erección... Quien hubiera pensado que eso podría hacer su "_Hermanito_", si la demás gente supiera quien era realmente él, si supieran que en realidad mas que su hermano era su... Amante.

Otro día había llegado y él entraba al salón con su hermano atrás y lo que parecía ser su perro.

Le había tocado estar solo la noche pasada... Y la verdad es que no le gusto nada, toda la noche no dejo de pensar en él. Se sentó en su sitio, dejando su portafolio al lado.

-.Ahora vengo hermano.-Le aviso el mas pequeño de los dos antes de ir al sito de su Inu.

El saco su lap top e inmediatamente se puso a teclear... Como si en verdad se concentrara en lo que hacia, solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior en ese mismo salón... Se suponía que el siempre salía ganando, y ahora resultaba que el otro lo logro poner en su lugar... _"Yo decido cuando tu molestia termine"_ Que le pasaba? Si el nunca dejaba que lo trataran así y ahora aquel joven lo había logrado.

Soltó un gruñido, solo el recordarlo lo hacia enojar. Y lo peor es que no lograba sacarlo de su mente...

Sus gemidos cuando el estaba dentro suyo, cuando sus manos tocaban una parte de su carne caliente y firme, las contracciones de su cuerpo al solo darle un beso... Su cuerpo desnudo iluminado tan solo por una pequeña lámpara... Su hermoso rostro sonrojado por... Ra! que es lo que le estaba pasando? Como es que no dejaba de pensar en el? Él claramente podía tener a cualquiera en la cama... Y lo había tenido, pero hasta ahora desde lo que paso, solo con el se había obsesionado.

-.Hola Katsuya.-Saludo alguien desde la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él supo quien era... Esa voz por desgracia se le había logrado grabado muy bien en su mente. Sin el proponérselo.

-.Hola Atemu!.-Saludo el rubio volteando a verlo ya que tenia su atención hacia el Kaiba menor-.Yuugi, amigo, como están?.

-.Bien.-Respondió el mencionado sentándose en su sitio y acomodando su mochila aun lado.

-.Si, muy bien.-Su vista en ningún momento se cruzo con el castaño. No pretendía hacerlo-.Aunque extrañe algo....-Dijo al momento de pasar al lado suyo y verlo de reojo.

Extraño algo... Lo extraño... A él... Pero el no era "algo" el era Seth Kaiba a quien se le había entregado hace apenas dos noches... Y a él que le importaba lo que decía el otro?.

_Nada._

Volvió a ponerle atención a la pantalla frente a el, aunque en verdad esta nunca tubo tal cosa de parte suya, y se olvido de todo lo demás.

Como si pudiera...

Las clases habían pasado rápido, y él seguía ahí en el salón. No quería salir. Su hermano ahora estaba ocupado con el rubio (-.-U Estos todo el tiempo juntos) y a como vio las cosas el no quería estar en la azotea con ellos. (XD)

Se paro de su asiento cerrando la computadora, en todo el día no había tensado cabeza para seguir con el proyecto que había pensado, camino a una de las ventanas. Podía ver el árbol de cerezos enfrente, que hermoso era... Su mente viajo demasiado rápido a aquel chico.

Porque? Porque no lo podía sacar de su cabeza? Si solo fue una noche... Porque no olvidaba su cuerpo? Por que no olvidaba aquel sabor que sintió al besarlo por primera vez? Si ya antes había besado... Pero... Porque?... No olvidaba su cara... Su cuerpo brillante por la luna y la transpiración, sus labios hinchados de tanto besar, sus manos suaves tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo caliente y húmedo... Se estaba volviendo loco...

En su pecho sentía algo que le dolía, no sabia que era, pero... Mentira... Sabía pero no quería admitirlo... El había prometido que nunca más volvería a... Se llevo una mano al pecho apretando la chaqueta del uniforme con fuerza.

De repente sitio un calor reconfortante en la espalda, y unas manos posándose sobre la suya, acariciándola suavemente, llenándolo de paz y confusión.

-.Que te pasa?.-Le pregunto él, al oído sensualmente-.Mi Seth.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, es como si le hubiera hablado solo con pensar en él. Se volvió bruscamente quitando las manos del otro de donde las tenía, ocasionando que lo abrazara por la cintura.

-.Que te crees?.-Pregunto completamente frió, in expresivo-.Suéltame inmediatamente.-Ordeno.

-.Pero que agresivo estas. Solo vine a saludarte.-Sonrisa irónica más grande no podría haber. Se movió un poco tratando de safarse del agarre pero al hacerlo el otro lo aprisiono más, haciéndolo tocarse cuerpo a cuerpo-.Aun no.-Le dijo rozando sus labios y tiempo después pasar su lengua por ellos. Él otro se estremeció.

Más aun cuando al abrir sus labios para protestar sintió una lengua invasora entrando entre estos, acariciando la suya, logrando que se descolocara. Atemu profundizo eso al unir su labios con los otros, disfrutando de las sensaciones, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero no le gustaba que jugaran consigo, y claramente Seth tenia eso planeado, por eso se comportaba así, solo para hacerle saber que con Atemu Motou nadie jugaba, siquiera el que le hacia sentir tanto.

No pudo resistirse al beso, aun queriendo hacerlo, ese solo movimiento lo tenia todo bloqueado, su lengua había recibido a la otra rápidamente, sin siquiera pedirle permiso para tal cosa, y sus brazos pasaron del pecho al cuello de quien lo besaba, acercándolo aun más a él, haciéndolo temblar al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del otro, logrando sentir los latidos del corazón de este, jugaba que eran los suyos y no los del otro por como le dolía el pecho. Las manos traviesas que estaban en su cintura ahora viajaban por todo su cuerpo, y de repente se dio cuenta que ya tenia la camisa por fuera y que esas manos estaban concentradas en el cinturón, tratando de abrir el pantalón del uniforme.

Se separo bruscamente rompiendo el beso apasionado, al momento de enderezar su cuerpo (O sea que estaba un poco encorvado. Atemu necesita crecer Ajajajajaja XD), estaba desconcertado, él casi nunca estaba así y aquel chico siempre lograba hacerlo sentir así, no le gustaba. Al otro le importo poco, siguiendo con su trabajo ahora abriendo el pantalón.

-.Q... Que haces?.-Logro restaurar su voz después de un gran respiro-.Alguien podría vernos.

-.Mmm... No, cerré la puerta asegurándome de que nadie pueda entrar.-Lo agarro de la mano derecha, arrastrándolo hasta é quedar sentado en una silla-.Ven.-Ordeno.

Seth nada mas negó con la cabeza.

-.Que vengas.-Volvió a ordenar recibiendo la misma negación como respuesta-.Ah no? Dije ven!!.-Lo jalo haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, aplastando su miembro erguido, que estaba atrapado en el pantalón lastimero.

Lo volvió a besar con pura pasión, haciéndolo que olvidara su resiente enojo, poco a poco con una mano en su cadera y otro en su camisa comenzó a desabotonarla, moviendo sus propias caderas lenta y firmemente.

Las caderas de Seth siguieron el ritmo de las otras. Solo lograba sentir como correspondía el beso y como algo en su pantalón comenzaba a incomodarlo, no podía pensar en nada mas ni renegar lo que le estaban haciendo, una mano se poso en uno de sus pezones erectandolo al instante en que fue rozado por esta, una boca bajo de sus labios a su cuello, él arqueo levemente la espalda e hizo su cabeza para atrás dándole inconscientemente permiso para seguir, sentía sus mejillas arder, _SU_ cuerpo ardía, este hombre sabia hacerlo vibrar...

-.Siempre lo diré....-Dijo Atemu en su cuello-.Sabes delicioso.-Se deslizo al pezón libre, mordiéndolo algo necesitado.

Sus caderas se movieron aun mas, pudiendo sentir su trasero hacer contacto con el miembro amenazante de romper el pantalón, de su compañero. La mano que estaba en su pezón se deslizo a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar al bóxer, atravesando entre este y su piel sensible, acariciando la punta vibrante de su miembro, solo con la punta de los dedos.

Ahora si se arqueo completamente enterrando firmemente las uñas en las piernas del mas chico al mover sus manos de su pecho a estas, cerro los ojos fuertemente pues el otro había cerrado su mano en su puño aprisionando su erección, sus caderas aumentaron aun mas el ritmo, la boca en su pezón soltó un pequeño gemido, y la suya trato de ahogar uno, pero le fue imposible... Y en todo el salón se escucho un fuerte ruido ahogado, un gemido.

-.Sshh... Nos escucharan.-Dijo en sus labios antes de besarlo con verdadera pasión y deseo... Aunque él juraba sentir algo mas en ese beso.

Sentía que en un momento mas llegaría al éxtasis, su mente ya no razonaba solo dejaba a su cuerpo actuar, dejándolo sentir todo lo que le estaba produciendo su cuerpo.

Y todo se detuvo...

Kaiba abrió los ojos rápidamente...

-.Levántate.-Escucho una voz algo fría-.Ya fue suficiente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que le daban en confusión... Obedeció.

El de cabello tricolor se levanto, acomodo sus ropas rápidamente, aunque claro que no era mucho lo que tenia que arreglar, él hizo lo mismo. Atemu camino a la puerta, quito el seguro de esta, regreso, le dio un beso ligero en los labios mientras él seguía incrédulo y sentía su sangre hervir, ira o deseo?, no lo sabia, el Motou fue a su lugar y se sentó, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-.Que fue eso?.-Logro articular, aun parado en medio del lugar.

-.Solo un entretenimiento antes de que las clases sigan.-Esa sonrisa cínica le estaba molestando, ya lo tenia cansado que siempre que le veía lo hacia con una sonrisa así en sus labios.

El timbre sonó.

Y él regreso a su lugar después de decir:

-.Veremos si te entretienes...

Tenia una ira in contenida, ese imbesil se había burlado de él de la peor manera, gracias a eso no había podido concentrarse en la oficina, siquiera cuando su hermano estaba cerca de él, no le pudo poner atención en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Dios si quiera cuando los dos estaban solos en el estudio de la planta alta de la mansión, él sabia que Seto se había dado cuenta.

-.Ya dime que te pasa.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Seto-.Se que algo te pasa y se que es desde el descanso que estas así.

-.Así como?-.Pregunto más seco que de costumbre, sin alzar su vista de la pantalla.

-.Así-.Lo señalo al momento de pararse del sillón y acercarse a él-.Estas muy seco conmigo, cuando tu nunca eres así con tu hermano-.Hizo un puchero, sentándose en el escritorio haciendo aun lado las cosas de este.

-.Son cosas mías.-Abrió espacio frente a el, haciendo un lado su lap TOP, para que su hermano se quedara con las piernas abiertas ante él, apoyando los pies uno a cada lado de sus piernas, él apoyo sus manos en las piernas de este-.Y no vendrá hoy tu perro?.

-.Huí eso sonó a celos-.Su voz sonaba burlona-.Tienes celos hermano?.-Sarcasmo, su forma mas frecuente de hablar-.De mi cachorro?.

-.Ja! claro.-El también podía húsar el sarcasmo-.Sobre todo de un animal en cuatro patas.

-.estas de muy mal humor.

-.Lo se.-Se acurruco en las piernas del castaño-.Hermanito.-Cerro los ojos, Seto por alguna razón ya no volvió a decir algo, solo le acaricio el cabello.

Su pecho dolía...

Y no podía olvidarse de aquel chico...

Se suponía que él ya no...

Pero... Porque su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él? Al sentirlo cerca?... Al escuchar su voz... Al sentir sus labios en los suyos... Al sentir sus labios en todo él?... Porqué?.

Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?.

Tan profundo de si estaba?.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, humedeciendo ligeramente la ropa de su hermano, y Seto por segunda vez en sus vidas sintió el dolo de su hermano mayor, lo acurruco entre sus brazos.

Dolía...

Le dolía tanto pensar en él... Pensar que estaba haciéndole lo mismo que él pensó hacerle al principio...

Dolía...

No quería admitirlo pero dolía...

Y todo por...

-._Algo... Que no consigo no querer_.-Susurro casi in audible... Derramo una lagrima más...

No podía... No quería... Pero de eso nada podía hacer.

**--------------------**

**1- No se si "Ai" se usa para decirle "amor" de cariño a una persona pero aquí así lo usé.**

**N.A: Hay mi Ra T.T quien sabe que me fume TT yo no hago sufrir a mis queridos protas (Si como no ¬¬) y ahora lo hice sufrir... Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba toda boba con el Lemon para Radfel, si, ese de los Setos XD.**

**Espero les guste los mini-Lime XD yo creo que después de hacer el otro lemon (que si que esta fuerte -.-) comenzó a funcionarme el cerebro ajajaja XDDD y ahora me dio ganas de Lime.**

**Lo de Ryou esta dedicado a _Misao_ (Para que veas que también pienso en ti ¬¬) ya que los ama... Algun día te are otro lemon como el que hice de ellos n.n.**

**Creo que todos/as sabemos que es lo que siente Seth y por que Atemu actúa así... Lo de la caja de Yuugilin no se me olvido XD es solo que esto se me ocurrió al releer un fic (Dorado y Calido de Karoru Metallium n.n si no lo has leído no se que esperas) que es un fic de SetoXJouno... Se que deje olvidados a mis niños T.T pero lo de ellos todavía no acaba.**

**Espero que en verdad les guste, que esto me llevo todo un día (O.o) y como siempre, estoy en mi cuarto a mitad de mi cama, con el radio escribiendo a la antigüita, pluma y papel... Y ya me duela la mano!!!! . ... Pero me gusta escribir n.n y con el dichoso huracán es lo único que me queda hacer ¬¬ ahora lo pasare a Yami (Mi compu) para ir aun ciber (cuando ivan el huracán se vaya ¬¬) y subirlo. **

**Solo me queda responder reviews, y en verdad no me importa si no son los pedidos n.n ya que me tarde mucho en actualizar...**

**Randa 1: AJAJAAJAJ XD Seto tiene dueño y Seth a vías de XDD buena esa, vaya tu si que le entendiste a lo de Yami eso me gusta… Gracias por el Review y como ves esto tiene muuuuchos embrollos, espero mas reviews tuyos n.n**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: Hola!! O sea yo también me muero si quien esta con Ryou es Jonson XDD pero no, ya se vio quien es, si, en verdad que le atinaste a lo de Seth pero el no lo quiere admitir XDD, por lo menos en este capi no se ve si es trío o cuarteto XD Gracias y ja ne!**

**Elian: Espero q en este capi si encuentras acción n.n gracias.**

**Leaven: No se bailar así que no se como XDD por lo que veo a mas de una les gusto el capi 4 XDD que bueno, y lo de Seth y Seto luego se sabrá XDD… Soy de México n.n gracias por tu review y saludos a tu prima.**

**Guerrera Lunar: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDD review mas largo que eh resivido XDD felicidades, casi en todo lo que dices tienes razón y por lo que veo eres del DF XDD saludos a Rad. bueno como yo también ando en un ciber y como ya es tardisisisismo me voy, pero gracias por tu review me encanto, y es increíble pero en verdad casi todo lo que dices es cierto O.o Rex es adivino? XDD bueno nos vemos ja ne! Saludos Rex!**

**Eso es todo nos vemos.**

**Ja ne!**

**Aome**


	7. Blond

**Holas!!!... Todo lo que quieran saber solo manden reviews... el discleimer en los otros capis... Tengo demasiado sueño -.- ahora no pienso (la pregunta es si acaso yo pienso O.o) espero les guste.**

**Subo esto por que Radfel actualizo NAME n.n y se lo merece... Aquí tienes tu fic loca y recuperate.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.Diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**Recuerdos**

**------- --- cambio de escena a recuerdos.**

**......... ---- cambio de escena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Enter In the Enjoy...**

**Fic....**

**-----------------------------**

**kaiwata sakebi**

**7 Blond.**

No sabía ni que hacia allí, no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar...

Últimamente solo tenia ganas de estar en su casa, más precisamente; En su cama, acostado, solo pensando en cualquier otra cosa, mejor aun: En nada en particular, solo dormir y quitarse ese estúpido sentimiento que no debía sentir... Que no quería sentir. Es que el lo había prometido.

-.No te sientes bien....-No era pregunta, era una afirmación, no veía bien a su hermano, sabia que no lo estaba y realmente no era necesario que el estuviera allí-.No necesitas estar aquí, mejor ve a casa.

-.No. Estoy bien.

No lo estaba y él lo sabia, pero solo no quería que aquella persona viera cuanto le afectaba todo aquello, como le afectaba su forma de comportarse con él. No necesitaba saber que le había afectado, que su pecho dolía... ¿Para qué? No era necesario.

Ahora que el tiempo transcurría de lo más normal, ya que habían entregado el dichoso proyecto, ya se sentía un poco libre de acosos, de él... Solo quedaba verlo en la escuela.

-.Necesito ir a hablar con Katsuya ahora vengo, no tardo.-Seto salio la más rápido de salón tan pronto le aviso.

Dejándolo solo otra vez... Donde hace apenas una semana había pasado _"eso"._ Una semana, una mísera semana en donde solo no lograba olvidar el sentimiento que ese suceso provoco en él, una estúpida semana en los que sabía que su pecho dolía, dolía por él.

-.Perdón....Dijo al llegar a su mente el pensamiento de aquel accidente. Había prometido no sentir eso, lo prometió, prometió no sentir ese sentimiento, prometió hacerlo para no volver a sentir sufrimiento, para no sentir sus mejillas húmedas de nuevo... Pero... Solo no pudo cumplir lo que había prometido en la tumba de-.Kizara.-Susurro al derramar una lágrima al pie de la ventana.

A pesar de que él lo había encontrado en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, no le importaba solo quería estar solo y relajarse, no pensar, aunque eso se le hacia imposible... Y si el chico se atrevía a hacerle lo mismo... Ahora si no se quedaría callado.

Y si contamos que aun le hacia falta desquitarse de lo que le hizo apenas una semana.

* * *

Fue lo más rápido posible a la azotea... Lo estaban esperando. Subió un poco mas de escaleras hasta que vio la puerta frente a él. Ahí estaba, viendo el hermoso paisaje lleno de sakuras, su cabello dorado resplandeciendo más por los tenuez rayos de sol.

Suspiro.

En verdad se estaba enamorando del cachorro frente a él. Pero ese cachorro tenia la culpa, era tan lindo con él, tan cariñoso, tan él, siempre tenia mostrando una sonrisa encantadora...

Camino al chico, y al momento de llegar abrazándolo por la espalda enredando sus brazos en su cintura, el Inu se recargo en su hombro.

-.Sabia que eras tu.

Los labios del castaño bajaron relucir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-.Eh venido a decirle que esta noche y la algunas más que siguen estaré con Seth.-Le susurro al oído.

-.Porqué? Se siente mal?.-Dio la vuelta enfrentandose cara a cara y demostrando un puchero de niño chiquito.

-.Mhm... Algo así, solo necesita mi apoyo, te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo después.-Le dijo acercando su boca a la otra, pudiendo sentir sus alientos mezclarse, y finalmente terminar uniendo sus labios con los otros en un beso perezoso y sensual.

-.Esta bien.-Articulo después de separarse del beso-.Pero luego quiero recompensa, OK?

-.OK, cachorro.-Lo volvió a besar.

* * *

-.En verdad lo crees?

-.Si.

-.MMhm....-El no creía eso y no esperaba que su hermano lo juzgara así.

Atemu estaba sentado bajo una de los árboles de cerezos de la escuela, Yuugi a su lado, los dos estaban con Ryou tomando el almuerzo en el descanso.

Su hermano le había dicho que ya se estaba pasando con su manera de tratar a uno de los Ceos castaños del salón, pero él creía que no. Sentía que aun le hacia falta, después de todo, debía demostrar quien era, de los dos, él que tenia el control. No debía dejarlo pensar que él lo tenia, aunque así fuera.

-.Es verdad yo lo eh visto demasiado diferente últimamente, a como cuando llego los primeros días.-La voz pasiva y tranquila del alvino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-.No sé....-Talvez si era cierto...

Pero él quería más, aunque no al punto de verlo llorar. Bueno, talvez un poco... Pero...

Recordó.

Recordó que hace una semana lo había visto derramar una lágrima. Y si era por el? No, que va, seguro y era otra cosa o a lo mejor si imaginación. No podía ser que su plan funcionara tan bien. Era demasiado pronto.

Solo esperaba y no se hubiera pasado la mano con todo eso... Por que no se perdonaría si el hubiera provocado que él chico castaño derramara más de una lagrima por el.

Esa no era su intención.

-.Espero y no...

Suspiro.

* * *

Las calles estaban un poco vacías para ser esas horas. A él le había tocado irse caminado a su casa, con lo de su cuñado, su koi no lo había podido llevar en su limusina.... Las clases ya habían pasado, y un rubio caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, con mochila en su hombro derecho el cual agarraba con su mano, canturreando alguna canción conocida ( no se me ocurre cual XD alguien sabe alguna? XD).

Estaba feliz... Como no estarlo si tienes una relación estable con alguien a quien amas? Si, lo amaba. Como sucedió? No lo sabía y no le interesaba saber. Solo se sentía feliz.

Doblo en la esquina logrando ver la entrada del parque que tenia que cruzar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien; Estaba el asunto de decirles a sus padres quien era la persona que lo traía en las nubes y que no era chica sino chico. Aunque se imaginaba que ellos ya tenia una idea.

Sus labios hicieron una curva en forma de sonrisa.

Obvio que su hermana lo sabía, su querida hermana sabia todo de él. Además no era como si solo le gustaran los hombres increíblemente atractivos, también le gustaban las chicas, solo que ahora su mente y corazón estaba con el gemelo castaño más chico.

Suspiro. Ahora si se sentía pleno.

-.Katsuya?....-Creyó escuchar, volteo a todo lados, pero no vio a alguien conocido -o que recordaba-.

-.Jounouchi Katsuya te estoy hablando.

Volteo hacia un lado y sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa: Según él ella estaba de viaje con esa persona que su nombre sabía y ni le importaba ya.

-.Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.-Dijo entre risas, se acerco más a él agarrando su brazo desocupado-.No te da gusto verme?

-.Eeehh... Realmente no mucho.

La chica acerco más su voluminoso cuerpo al rubio poniéndolo un poco nervioso e incomodo, trato de separarse haciéndose para atrás y moviendo su brazo, pero esto provoco que la mujer se aferrara aun más a él.

-.Ya hace mucho que no té veía.-Dijo sensualmente acercando su rostro al del chico rubio-.Te extrañe.-Finalizo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando la marca de sus labios en esta.

Katsuya cambio de su cara de puro nervios a una de puro susto, comenzó a sudar frió, de su garganta salio un sonido ronco declarado como algo entre gemido y jadeo de protesta, voltea a mirar por todos lados como buscando algo, algo que no encontraba. Es que lógico que nadie podía verlo con una exuberante rubia a mitad de aquel pequeño parque, prácticamente colgada de su brazo, dándole un beso que dejo marca en su mejilla, mientras el con todos sus medios trataba de quitársela de encima.

Seguro y si alguien lo veía le iba con el chisme a su koi Ceo y eso es lo que menos quería ahora.

-.Aaaarrrgggg...!!!! Ya quita te de encima mío!!!.-Grito una vez que paciencia se calmara-.Deja mi brazo!!.

-.Esta bien no te enojes.

-.Así esta mejor.-Pronuncio quedo cuando sintió liberado su brazo de la chica-.Bueno me voy. Adiós.

-.Ja Ne! Jouno.

Lo vio salir del parque corriendo a toda velocidad... Este algo se traía, ella lo sabia, lo presentía.

Y lo averiguaría.

* * *

Un día de escuela mas...

Y todo seguía igual al otro día, eso sentía Ryou. Yuugi seguía algo misterioso y él sabía más o menos por que (más menos que más ¬¬). Atemu seguía algo pensativo, seguramente por lo que habían hablado con el y Yuugi la otra vez referente a Seth, hablando de este; Seguía igual de social (Err... Se entiende que nada? ¬¬), ahora ya no salía del salón de clases en el descanso. Su gemelo era algo diferente, solo un tiempo del descanso lo pasaba con su perro, la otra mitad, con su hermano. El cachorro... Pues el cachorro solo se mostraba algo perturbado en ciertas ocasiones.

Salía del edificio de la escuela, ya habían terminado las clases y como era el último día de la semana lo irían a buscar. Su vista viajo pro todo el lugar buscando a esa persona.

Lo encontró, caminó hacia el, y le dio un beso tierno en la boca al momento de saludarlo.

-.Listo? Tenemos que irnos.-Le recordó el otro.

-.Hai.-Asintió suavemente-.Listo.

Estaba por darle un beso en los labios rosados al hombre frente a él, cuando algo le llamo su atención:

Una joven rubia de exuberante cuerpo, con una ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, muy hermosa en verdad.

-.La conoces?.-Pregunto el otro al darse cuenta que era lo que veía.

-.Hai.-Afirmo una vez mas con la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver salir a Jounouchi del edificio acompañado de los Ceos castaños-.Fue la novia de Katsuya.

-.Ah ya veo.-Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, abrazando al niño frente a él-.Esto se pondrá bueno.

La rubia por fin divisa a la persona que buscaba, sus ojos se entrecerraron. El chico estaba con unos gemelos castaños, de lo más feliz, platicando animosamente con uno al que agarraba del brazo. Sabia que algo se traía el muchacho de ojos miel, el día anterior, al ella abrasarlo y besarlo, él poniéndose nervioso y volteando a todos lados como buscando algo o escondiéndose.

El Inu cruzo las rejas del plantel.

-.Katsuya mi amor!!.-Se le aventó encima casi tirandolo, y solo logrando separarlo del de ojos azules.

-.AAARRGGG!!!.-Grito del susto que acababa de recibir. Se separo de su neko en un brinco.

Al recuperarse un poco de la compostura perdida, sus ojos rodaron rápidamente hacia el rostro de su Koi castaño. Y ahora su que se asusto: Ahí estaba él parado en frente suyo, con su hermano al lado, en sus ojos se veía una chispa de enojo mezclada con algo que parecía ser, demasiadas dudas, y por primera vez tubo miedo, miedo de lo que le pasar a él y mucho compasión por la pobre tipa rubia, y todo gracias a la expresión en la cara del mejor de los Kaiba, solo rabia.

-.Suéltame.-Dijo despectivamente a la chica empujándola.

-.Pero por qué? Yo solo vengo a recogerte al colegio.-Le lanzo un beso coqueto con sus dedos.

-.Que significa esto? Por qué _Esta_ te viene a buscar?.-Le pregunto fríamente su Kaiba.

-.E- este, no se, no le hagas caso, vamonos.

-.Na, pero si bien que sabes, es como antes recuerdas? Cuando te venia a buscar a la escuela.

-.Desde cuando conoces a _esta_?

-.Hey, hey, hey.-Protesto la mencionada, nadie le decía así (como? O.o)-.Esta tiene su nombre.

-.Te hable perro.-Ignoro a la rubia olímpicamente.

En definitiva era masoquista, el Ceo le hablaba, no, le ordenaba firmemente y a él se le erizaba por completo la piel.

-.E-eh hace mucho Seto.

-.Yo era su novia.-Anuncio déspota y con orgullo la chica acercándose de nuevo al perro.

-.Mhmm....-Camino a su limusina que había ya llegado-.Vienes.-Ordeno, no pregunto-.Perro.-Y se subió a ella. Estaba que hervía.

Si en definitiva era completamente masoquista, su cuerpo hervía de lo rojo que estaba su rostro y por como resonaba su corazón. Camino a donde le indico ignorando a la rubia. Siguiendo a su neko furioso.

-.Adiós amorcito!!!.-Se despidió desde su lugar.

-.Cállate Mai.-Gruño entre dientes.

La limusina arranco.

En la esquina estaban dos albinos, uno recargado en la portezuela del auto y otro sobre él, simulando un gran abrazo. Los dos ahogándose entre risas ocultas, por un beso algo actuado, todo eso se les había hecho demasiado cómico.

* * *

Estaba acostado en medio de la cama en su recamara. Su hermano estaba en su propia recamara molesto, todo lo que acababa de pasar en la tarde, lo tenia alterado al punto que ni ver a su cachorro dorado quería, y por supuesto que él no quería cruzarse en su camino.

Tenia puesta su pijama azul marino, en el pecho de lado izquierdo tenia una pequeña bolsita donde en medio de esta estaban bordadas las palabras "Seth K." señalándola como suya... Solo veía el techo, sin pensar, siquiera intentarlo hacia.

Sabia que si pensaba solo lo aria en alguien que ni su nombre quería pronunciar, cerro sus ojos azules, no podía dormir, solo estar así como baka viendo a la nada. Que perturbador era eso.

Un golpe le aviso que la puerta seria abierta, se imagino que era el menor de los Ceos, y no se movió, espero a que llegara a su cama y se acostara a su lado. Pero no paso. Nadie llego a acostarse a su lado, nadie hizo movimientos en la cama.

Abrió los ojos sin inmutarse, no creía que fuera alguien más que la servidumbre o su hermano que quería que lo invitara a dormir con el... Alzo su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada, buscando a la persona que acaba de entrar... Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron del asombro, ahí no estaba su hermano, ni mucho menos un empleado suyo, a mitad del cuarto estaba...

-.Hola.-Saludo algo sensual pero tímido.

Si, ahí estaba.

Por qué le pasaba eso solo a él? Por qué estaba ahí, para qué?

Seguro para jugar con el... Como lo había hecho antes.

Maldito, se les pagaría.

Atemu.

**--------------------**

**N.A: Quedo mal?... No les gusta?... Siento que esta algo simple... Que dicen? -.- reviews para saber por favor.**

**No se que decir, tengo tanto sueño que no lo sé. No es tarde, por dios que son las 9:11pm... A de ser que me duermo tarde por ver a Inuyasha -.-**

**Y se preguntaran por que actualizo esto y no lo otro... Por que nadie me recuerda que tengo mas fics ¬¬ si tan solo alguien me lo recordara...**

**Reviews:**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: AJAJAJAJAJAJA XD Na, como crees q yo pondría a Jonson como pareja de Jouno XDD. Hai, yo pienso igual que tu, Seth debió pedir que terminaran lo que empezaron XDD… Como ves ya tuvieron su recompensa por quedarse abandonados n.n. Hai, por suerte el estúpido de Iván no entro XDD gracias.**

**Guerrera Lunar And Rex: Da Tabasco… Chin! Se me fue XDD, viven más cerca de mí que del DF. XDD Dios yo creí que desde el principio de veía quienes eran o.o. XDDDDDD eso de que ya se quieren coger XDD. Hai, Atemu juega con fuego, me sentí mal cuando lloro Seth T.T pero ya se vera que ara ahora que esta en su cuarto. Yuugi diabéticos anónimos XDD. Si, atinaron es de la canción XDD. Y en la pregunta anterior del titulo del fic es del tema del anime n.n Gracias y saludos otra vez!!.**

**Taniki-Chan and Kitsune-Kun: HOLA!!! ****n.n er... Solo decirte q es mi Seto kitsune. Si, lo de los Bakuras quedo bueno XDD. Yo no creo ser experta en intrigas .. Atemu pagara, no se preocupen. Y eso de 'Ai' lo se, es solo q ya me había fastidiado de koi XDD. Gracias por el Review.**

**Eso es todo. Es tarde tengo sueño… **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
